Fix You
by jsub92
Summary: Elena is in college. She meets Stefan and her world is turned upside down. But she has no idea that he is not who everybody thinks he is. AU/AH I'm sorry, I suck at summaries, but give this story a shot and review if it's worth it or even if it's not xx
1. White Blank Page

**So here's my story, it's AH/AU and I think it's going to be pretty long. Stefan's last name isn't Salvatore for a good reason, but you'll found out about that later on. **

Chapter 1 White Blank Page

Elena POV

This morning when I woke up, I was feeling just as numb as I had been feeling for these past few months. I was starting my second semester of college but I couldn't have been less excited.

I had come home for Christmas, if you could still call it home that is. My parents had passed away a few years ago because of a car accident, because of me, and I was left alone with my little brother Jeremy and my aunt Jenna. I needed to catch a break from the town I had grown up in , Mystic Falls, but couldn't be too far from Jer and Jenna, so I had decided to go to college in Massachusetts. It was 10 hours away from home by car, but I couldn't make myself go all the way to California, where I wanted to go at first.

I had made some great friends here: Caroline, with her amazing and bubbly personality, she always brightened my day. Bonnie, with her wisdom and her kindness, was always there to help me when I was going to a rough patch. Matt, who had a crush on me but was one of the sweetest guys I had ever met. And then there was Damon. He had quickly become my best friend, and we were very close. He was the one person I knew I could always count on, even if he lashed out sometimes and could be extremely obnoxious.

I had dated Tyler Lockwood for a few weeks before Christmas, but he he had left me without a real explanation. I wasn't in love with him, I had never been in love actually, but the fact that he left made me sad.

On top of all of that, the weather was really bad today.

I got out of bed and went to wake up Caroline who happened to be my roommate. I always had to wake her up, and she would always throw her pillow at me to make me stop, and I would always dodge it. It was our little routine.

-''Leave me alone Lena, I want to sleep'' she told me with her sleepy voice

-''Come on Care, we've got to get ourselves ready. It's the first day of the 2nd semester! '' I replied while laughing at her sleepy face

I was already out of the shower when she finally got out of bed. We got dressed quickly and went to the little kitchen on our floor to have breakfast. I poured myself a huge cup of coffee -one of my guilty pleasures- and ate the pancakes that Vicky had made for the whole floor.

Vicky was extremely lunatic, but today she was in a very joyful mood, and I felt relieved. Mad Vicky wasn't something you wanted to deal with early in the morning.

Bonnie was here too, with her roommate Katherine. They couldn't stand each other, but somehow I managed to love them both as much. Katherine was feisty and she was ready to do anything to get what she wanted, but if she considered you a friend, you could be certain of her loyalty and her kindness. I began to drink my coffee and smiled. Even if I was feeling a little depressed today, I was happy to be surrounded by my friends.

* * *

At lunch, I was already tired. All I wanted was to be back in my bed, under my soft covers and think about nothing. But I still had a class to go to later this evening. I got my stuff together, said goodbye to the people I was having lunch with and headed to the library. First day of classes and I had homework already.

I smiled when I saw a tall man with raven hair and blue eyes in front of me, my day had gotten a whole lot better now.

''Damon! '' I yelled and ran into his arms

''Elena! I'm so happy to see you , I've missed you smart ass !'' He answered, hugging me tightly.

A lot of people thought we were together, but I could never be in love with Damon. Sure he was hot, he was even more than hot, but we were best friends and that's all we would ever be.

''I've missed you too, I wish you could have come home with me'' I said giggling

''I know, me too, but as you know, my dad wanted me in New York''

Damon's dad, Guiseppe Salvatore, was one of the most influential men in the country, and whatever Guiseppe said, Damon did. His father had always been hard on him, but Damon still yearned for his approval. I had told him many times that he didn't have to be perfect, that he already was an incredible person, but he would never listen to me. Guiseppe had a strong influence on Damon and it was what made him spend Christmas in New York rather than with my family, who loved Damon and had invited him over.

''You have to tell me how that went, I want to know everything! '' I said , finally letting him go of my hug.

''Well we have all afternoon don't we ? '' He replied, with his usual smirk.

We spend the afternoon in the library, talking about his holidays and working at the same time. Guiseppe had been meaner than normally from what he had told me. He wanted Damon to intern for the company during the summer, even if Damon had landed an amazing internship with a famous music label. He loved to listen to music, so did I and that's how we became so close. We could listen to songs for hours, and then analysis the lyrics for hours, and then fall asleep because we had been up for so long. He was going to intern with his dad, even though going into the music business was his biggest dreams. I couldn't believe he had given it up just to please his dad. But he seemed sad about it, and I didn't want to make him feel worse by telling him it was a bad idea. When Damon was sad, he did some crazy things and I didn't want him to lash out at me. Not now at least, because I was late for class.

I hugged him quickly and ran to be on time. Unfortunately, as I was running, I bumped into someone. I don't know how it happened, that person came out of nowhere! I apologized immediately without looking at who I had ran into, focusing on gathering the stuff that had fallen.

As he knelt to help me, I realized I had bumped into the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

He had curly brown hair that seemed so soft I just wanted to run my hand through them. His body was just hot, I can't describe how perfectly fit and shaped he was. But the most beautiful thing was his eyes. They were green, but they weren't just green, they were this deep shape of green that made me shiver.

''Don't worry about it '' he said smiling

I couldn't answer. His voice was so soft, so soothing, matching his eyes perfectly. If it's even possible that a voice matches a color. Anyway, I didn't have much time to debate if this was a correct analogy or not, because he added:

''My name is Stefan Zyman by the way, I'm very happy to meet you''.

Stefan , what a perfect name for a perfect man. Zyman sounded weird though. And his smile, I don't know how to describe the effect it had on me. I don't know how I managed to smile back and talk, but I eventually answered.

''Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert, the pleasure is all mine ''

We stood there for a moment and I realized I was even running even later for class.

''I'm sorry Stefan, but I'm really late and I have to go''

''I am running late too, I understand ! I'll see you around Elena'' he replied, still smiling.

He left and I began to run to get to class, hoping I wouldn't bump into someone else. Or maybe hoping I wouldn't bump into someone who wasn't Stefan Zyman.

I finally arrived in front of the classroom and sat in one of the two seats left.

At this very moment, Stefan Zyman arrived into the classroom. We were in the same class, and the only seat left was the one left next to me. He looked around, saw me, smiled (and my heart skipped a beat) , and came to sit next to me.

''Well well Elena Gilbert, it appears I'll be bumping into you a lot this semester ''

I giggled, and his smile became wider. I was about to say something but the teacher decided it was time to start. I spent the entire class not listening to the class. I couldn't help but think about my excruciatingly hot neighbor. I kept imagining his lips on mine, his hands on my body, holding me and never letting go. I had to stop. Guys like Stefan never went for girls like me. I am pretty, but he's way out of my reach. Besides, now really wasn't the time to be thinking about guys. I had gone out with Tyler and even if I didn't love him, the break up was hard on me.

But still, I felt like Stefan and I had this incredible connection, that we could have this amazing relationship. I was strongly attracted to him and I had never felt this way before.

When the class was over I looked at him and saw that he was staring at me. Noticing me looking at him, he smiled. He had to stop doing that, he had no idea what he was doing to me. Or maybe he did. Yes, he probably knew. Stefan Zyman could only one of the biggest players on this planet. How could he not be?

''Hey Elena, do you want to grab coffee someday , it would be fun! '' He asked.

''Fun, we don't even know each other, how could you know it would be fun?'' I answered, stopping myself from saying yes to abruptly.

'' I don't '' He admitted ''But I noticed that you had Wuthering Heights in your bag, and it's my favorite novel. So I figured we must have other things in common! ''

He liked Wuthering Heights. He liked it ! This guy had great taste.

''It's your favorite book? No way, it's mine too!''

''It is, I managed to get this really old edition of it in a yard sale, I can't tell you how happy that purchase made me''

He laughed after saying this. He had the most wonderful laugh I had ever heard.

''I can imagine, I love old books! ''

He smiled and said ''See, we do have other things in common. So? Are you up for coffee someday?''

I smiled right back at him and answered: ''Definitely. See you around Zyman''

He laughed '' See you around Gilbert''

I went back to my dorm and I was feeling butterlfies in my stomach. I couldn't be feeling butterflies for Stefan. It was crazy. Crazy. I was so puzzled I wasn't even hungry. I stayed in my room reading Wuthering Heights while Caroline was talking to me about how she's crushing on Matt.

She fell asleep while I kept reading, and after a little time, I decided I should get to sleep to. I put the beloved book on the table near my bed and turned my reading light off. I closed my eyes and let Stefan into my mind. I wasn't feeling depressed anymore, and it was the first time since my parents had died that I had felt that good.

I had Stefan to thank for that.

**I'm sorry if I made some mistakes, please review and tell me what you think of this story !**


	2. The Way We Get By

**Thank you for reading my story! I can't believe some of you have already added it to their Story Alert list. This means a lot to me. This chapter is a lot shorter than the first one, but I will update soon so I hope it kind of makes up for it. Please Review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Vampire Diaries related. If I did, there would have been no Delena kiss. Stelena for the win!**

Chapter 2 The Way We Get By

''When are we having that coffee Gilbert?''

I felt myself melt at the sound of his voice. ''What do you say if I answer right now?''

''I say let's do it '' he answered

I grabbed my bag and followed him. It had been a few days since class had started again, and we would always sit next to each other during the class we had together. Before long, we started talking about literature and meaningful films. He was amazingly smart and funny.

And we were finally going to have that coffee.

We arrived in front of this cute and small coffee shop he apparently knew well.

''Hey you must be Elena, Stefan talks about you a lot you know '' the waitress said.

''Oops sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Lexi, Stefan's best friend''.

She seemed to have an amazing personality, and I instantly liked her. But what did she mean by ''Stefan talks about you a lot'' ? I was puzzled and flattered at the same time.

We sat at a little table and Stefan began to talk

''This is my favorite spot in town, the coffee is delicious and the people are nice. Lexi, she's my oldest friend. I truly can't remember not knowing her. She's a few years older than me, and after graduation she moved here. It's actually kind of why I decided to go to college here, I missed her a lot. She's always been there for me.''

I could see how much he loved her, as a friend though, I didn't feel like he was in love with her. Truth be told, I was relieved. I smiled at him, and asked

''Where are you guys from? ''

He looked at me like he was a little embarrassed by my question, but he answered.

''Somewhere in the Bronx, not a very classy place. It can be a little dangerous sometimes. But you know, it's home. ''

''I know how you feel. The place where I grew up holds a lot of bad memories for me, but somehow, I still miss it when I'm away. I mean, you don't just leave a house and your stuff behind when you move. You leave people, and it's the hardest part. I'm happy to be in college, I've made great friends here, but I miss my brother and my aunt.''

He had listened carefully to what I had said, and while I was speaking I couldn't help but think of what a great listener he was. He looked at me and I asked

''What about your parents?''

I sighed. This question always came up somehow, and answering was always painful because it made the death of my parents real. They weren't here anymore.

''They died a few years ago, my aunt has been taking care of us.''

I noticed my smile had faded and I was angry at myself for it. I was tired of being sad.

''You won't be sad forever Elena''

I looked Stefan in the eyes and I felt like he could see right through me. Not only had he known exactly what to said to me, but also how to say it. There wasn't any pity in his voice or in his eyes, it was just pure empathy. And after years of pity parties thrown in my honor, it was a nice change. I smiled at him.

''I hope not, I don't want to be sad Elena anymore''

He drank some of his coffee and put the mug back on the table. ''That's not who I thought you were, if that makes me feel any better. And trust me, I know how it feels to be sad. I've been sad Stefan for a long time. ''

I looked at him with an interrogating look on my face, silently urging him to keep talking.

That's what he did ''I don't know who my father is, he left my mother when she was pregnant and she married another man a few years after that. My step father died when I was 14, he was shot by mistake by a drug dealer. So, trust me Elena, I know what you're going through, and it does get a little better, you just have to give it time.''

He had been smiling the whole time, but his face had changed. It seemed like he was taking a small trip back to memory lane.

Suddenly he was himself again. He quickly changed subjects and we were back to talking about books and movies. I was happy that he decided to share a little of his story with me.

We talked for hours, just like we always did. It was epic.

He offered to walk me back to my dorm, and I agreed. Lexi smiled at me when we left and gave Stefan a little punch on the shoulder. I really liked this girl.

We were in front of my hall a few minutes later. It was really late by now. I looked at Stefan and said : ''Thanks for the coffee, that place was great. Everything was great.''

He grinned ''Lexi does know how to make people feel welcome''

It was my turn to smile ''She does. But I wasn't talking about what Lexi makes me feel ''

His face became more serious all of a sudden. Shit, what had I done! We were getting close, of course I had to ruin it. He didn't say anything but he started to get dangerously close to me. Before I realized it, his lips were just inches away from mine. Was he going to kiss me ?

''ELENA! '' I heard someone I knew yell my name. Damon. Of course something had to ruin the moment. But was it even a moment? Or was it all in my head? I didn't have time to think about it, Damon seemed really wasted.

Stefan and I weren't standing so close to each other anymore. But that's probably because Damon had pulled me into a hug and was now singing -screaming would describe these horrific sounds better- some old Christmas carols. I saw Stefan stiffen when Damon hugged me. Was he jealous? No he couldn't possibly be. It was Stefan we're talking about. He could get any girl in the world.

''Where have you been Lena? I haven't seen you in forever! You're always with Stefan. I miss you'' Damon said in a deeply drunk voice.

I managed to escape from his hug and told Stefan ''I'm sorry about this, but I have to take care of him. I'll see you in class tomorrow anyway right? I had a great time tonight, thank you for everything ''

Stefan smiled '' You're welcome''.

Then he did what I never thought he would. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. This kiss was so soft yet so sexy I wanted to grab the back of his neck and kiss him senseless. But I couldn't, not with Damon in such a mess.

Stefan left right after this little kiss and I was left alone with drunk Damon.

''Come on sweetie, let's put you to bed'' Damon told me

I couldn't stop myself from laughing ''Yeah right, because I'm the drunk one''

I was carrying him to his room and he kept telling me stupid things. Damon was so funny when he was a happy drunk, which didn't happy very often. He was often the depressed drunk. He let himself fall on his bed, barely getting under the sheets. Suddenly he looked at me with a serious look on his face.

''I'm sorry I ruined your moment with Steffie''

I smiled. Even drunk, Damon was still so nice to me, so caring, that's why he was my best friend.

''That's okay. I don't even know if it was a moment. But don't call him Steffie''

''Steffie Steffie Steffie Steffie Steffie Steffie Steffie Steffie Steffie Steffie''

One thing everyone should know about Damon:never tell him not to do something.

I punched him softly in the stomach and left the room. When I shut the door, he was still yelling ''Steffie''

**Thank you for reading me!**


	3. I Am Not Ready

Chapter 3

**I know you guys are wondering why Stefan's last name is Zyman, but trust me it's for a good reason, you'll find out more about that in the following chapters. And we will see some Stefan/Damon bonding (not in this chapter though) ! I'm going to try to write in Stefan's point of view for this chapter, I don't really know if it's going to be good, but I wanted to try something new. **

Stefan's POV

I can't believe I didn't kiss her when all I wanted was to do so. She was standing here with her beautiful smile and her sweet brown eyes. Elena Gilbert can make whatever she wants of me.

And that Damon guy, I'm so angry that he arrived. Seeing Elena take care of him made me fell even harder for her, she is so caring. Damon is lucky to have her as a friend. I am lucky to have her into my life.

As I was thinking, Lexi came to speak to me :

''You didn't bring Elena with you ? '' She asked, half serious and half teasing me.

It made me smile ''No, I didn't. But it's nice to see you like her''

She laughed at me ''Of course I like her, she's nice and she seems smart. Not to mention extremely beautiful. I'm proud of you Stefan, you've found a great girl ! ''

I stopped myself from correcting her : Elena was way more than great. But I had to stop thinking about her, she was way out of my reach and I had something important to tell Lexi. Seeing the change in my attitude, she sat down next to me. ''Are you okay Stefan? ''

''I am, I'm just a little confused. I went home this week end and you know the stuff that my mom keeps kind of hidden in her room? ''

She nodded. ''Keep talking Zyman. What did you do?''

''Well my mom hasn't really told me anything about my father, and I don't know why but I felt like I needed to find out something about him. So I went through that stuff, and I found a letter she wrote to a man a few months before I was born. A love letter, begging him to come back to her, that she knew he was afraid to have a child but that she also knew he would make a great father if he tried. I guess she never sent it.''

She was astounded. ''Did she mention his name anywhere?''

I knew she would ask me that question, but somehow the answer I had to give angered me.

''Only his first name, Guiseppe.''

She laughed and I didn't understand why. Seeing how confused her reaction had made me, she explained : ''Dude, this means you're Italian. I should have known, your name is Stefan after all.

But I understand how frustrated you must be. Maybe it's time you confront your mother.''

''Maybe it is '' I knew she was right, but I couldn't put my mother through questions that could make bad memories come back. She had had a hard enough life.

''Anyway, how are things going with Elena? '' She asked, noticing it was time to change the topic of the conversation.

''Not going anywhere I guess. After coffee the other night, I took her to her dorm. We had a moment but when I was about to kiss her, someone came between us. Since then nothing happened. '' I answered, with a sad smile on my face.

She punched me in the shoulder. I let out a small sound of hurt that made her laugh. I love Lexi, but when she hits people, it hurts. ''What? ''I asked.

''Stefan, you're an idiot! It has been a week and you still haven't talked to her? I thought I had taught you better!''

''Lexi, I know I should have, and we did talk. I mean, we sat next to each other in class and talked about some not very serious stuff. After coming home for the week end, I had a lot on my mind with that Guiseppe letter. Besides, she's way too good for me.''

She started laughing again. Sometimes I really didn't get her.

''Oh Sweetie, you have to try at least. And trust me, you could get any girl you want.''

''That's the think Lex, I don't want to get her. I mean I do, but I want her to want me. She's not like the others girls I've dated. She's beautiful, she's selfless, she's smart and I just feel like she gets me you know? ''

I had never seen a smile so wide on Lexi's face. ''You like her, you even like her a lot. And let me tell you she likes you too, I could see how she was looking at you. Now put that letter stuff at the back of your mind until you're ready to confront your mother about it, put that mug of coffee down, and go get her.''

I smiled, she was right. '' Alright, I'll do it. But I need you to give me two cups of coffee so I come bearing gifts.''

She smiled and left to get my two cups of coffee. At the thought of seeing Elena, all my worries had disappeared.

Elena's POV

''Wake up sleepyhead''

I heard Damon's voice tell me this. I pretended I was still asleep, hoping he would leave me alone and go away. I was exhausted and didn't want to do anything today. I had classes but I didn't want to wake up if it meant seeing Stefan and being under the impression that he's not listening to me anymore.

''Elena I know you're awake, don't think you can fool me. I'm not going to give up!''

I refused to open my eyes. He probably had somewhere to be and wouldn't be staying more than a few minutes.

''Alright, you've asked for it''

Suddenly I felt his cold hands on my stomach, tickling me. I was screwed, Damon knew my weak point. I jumped out of bed.

''Stop Damon, please, I'll do whatever you want, but please just stop! '' I screamed

At this moment, I heard a knock on the door. It couldn't be Caroline, she was having coffee with Matt. I opened the door and saw Stefan. My heart melted at the sight of his eyes.

''Hey'' he said, embarrassed.

Why was he embarrassed? I was the one with my hair in a messy ponytail, wearing a black legging and a blue t-shirt. I looked like hell.

''Is this a bad time?'' He asked ''I brought some coffee!''

I didn't know how to react. I was a little angry at him for being so cold this week, but he had come all the way to my dorm to bring me some coffee. Damon spoke before I could say anything. Interrupting us was becoming a habit.

''Thanks man, just what I needed. I've been trying to wake this one up for a while now. She's impossible. Good luck trying to stand her.''

I punched him in the chest. ''That's not true, I'm totally standable''

He smirked ''Yeah right. Well now that I've accomplished my duty, I have to get going. See you later Elena. Stefan. '' He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

I giggled ''Sorry Damon took the coffee, he can be a little... Damon sometimes ''

He laughed ''Don't worry about it, I brought it for you and there's still a cup left, so we're all good.''

He handed me the cup and the moment my hand took the cup from his, the moment when our fingers slightly touched, my heart skipped a beat.

''Thank you'' I said, hoping I wasn't blushing.

''I'm sorry I've been distant this week. I've a lot of things going on, and I let it get to my head. I hope I didn't give you the impression not to be listening to you anymore.''

How could he read right through me? He had known exactly why I was confused.

''Don't worry about it '' I answered, imitating him.

''So can I walk you to class Miss Gilbert? ''

I realized that I wasn't even dressed , that I hadn't showered, and that my hair were horrible.

''Only if you can wait a little, I have to get ready ''

''Of course '' He grinned ''I'll be outside''

He closed the door behind him and I was alone in the room. I quickly brushed my hair and my teeth, threw on some skinny jeans, a white shirt and a cardigan. Nothing too elaborate, I didn't want to make Stefan wait. I grabbed my purse and came out. He smiled and said

''You look nice!''

I blushed and thanked him. As we were walking to class we were back to having our meaningful conversations. It was as if last week hadn't happened. He was back to being the Stefan I liked. We sat next to each other and after class he offered to walk me back to my dorm. I was having lunch with Bonnie in town, but I had forgotten the CD she had lent me and had to bring it to her.

I loved talking with Stefan. He was one of the smartest people I had ever met, and he could make an insightful comment about just anything.

We were back in front of my dorm. Last Friday night, we almost kissed. At least I think we almost did.

''Thanks for walking me Stefan''

He grinned ''No worries, I had to make up for last week''

''Have a great lunch with Bonnie!'' He added

''I will''

We were standing really close to each other by then. Again. He was the one to break the silence.

''See you around Elena''

I whispered a quick ''Bye Stefan'' . How could we have been in the same situation twice and still not kiss. Maybe he was just playing with me. I quickly grabbed the CD in my room and went to see Bonnie. Maybe she could help me with a certain green-eyed problem of mine.

Stefan's POV

I can't believe I didn't kiss her again. It's almost midnight now, but I just can't let it go. I stopped myself from kissing Elena Gilbert and I don't even know why. She probably hates me now.

I was so angry at myself. How could I not kiss Elena's perfect lips when I wanted to so badly?

What Lexi said kept popping into my mind. I had to go get her. Now. And if she rejected me, at least I would have tried. I put my dorm keys in my back pocket and began to walk all the way to Elena's dorm. I went up the stairs, down the hallway and I was now in front of her door. I knocked.

Nobody answered.

Of course nobody answered, it was Friday night, she had to be out with her friends. I knocked again, calling her name. I must have looked like a crazy person. But somehow it worked and the door was opened by Elena. God she was so beautiful.

She seemed surprised to see me.

''Stefan, what are you doing here?''

''What I should have done a few nights ago.''

Before she could answer, I went for it and kissed her soft lips. She was too surprised to respond at first, but she quickly began to. The kiss became more passionate, more aggressive and somehow more soothing at the same time.

She pulled away for some much needed air and I looked her right into the eyes.

''I'll definitely see you around Gilbert''

She giggled. Oh how I loved her laugh.

''I wouldn't get too sure of anything''

I felt a wave of fear rushing through my body but then I realized she was just teasing me.

I walked back to my dorm relieved. From the way she had responded to my kiss, I could tell she felt the same thing for me than I did for her.

**So that was Chapter 3, I hope you liked it, please leave a review! I think some of you might have noticed something about Stefan's dad, but you'll learn more about it in the next chapter. Stay tuned ! xx**


	4. Kiss Me Goodnight

Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews, it really makes me write faster. Apparently some of you think Stefan and Elena are moving too fast, don't worry, I'm not going to rush their story, but I thought it was time for them to kiss. They did kiss on the 2nd episode of the show.**

**So here's chapter 4, it's a bit longer than the others. Tell me what you think!**

Elena's POV

When I woke up this morning, for the first time in a very long time, I didn't feel empty. The kiss I shared with Stefan last night was amazing. I had told Caroline about it and she wouldn't shut up.

''Oh my gosh, you and Stefan kissed? It is so awesome! I am so happy for you Elena! ''

Sometimes Caroline was a little too energetic for me, but I loved her anyway.

''You guys are so cute together! He's hot and you're beautiful, you're both smart! Will you let me plan your wedding? Please please please Elena?''

My dear Caroline, she was such a hopeless romantic. I smiled and answered

''Caroline, we're not there yet. We've only kissed once.''

She looked at me like a child who had just been grounded.

''Ugh Elena, you're such a party pooper''

She got back to trying on dresses for her lunch date with Matt. I was happy that they were going out together. She deserved somebody who would be loyal to her and wouldn't let her down like so many people in her family did. And she would be able to add some fun and some spark to Matt's life. They were good for each other.

I had woken up really late and it was already time for lunch. I wished Caroline good luck and went out of the room. I was having lunch with Katherine. I arrived to the cute restaurant she had picked for our lunch and as always with Katherine, I was the first one there. She was always late.

I was sometimes jealous of her. She was beautiful, feisty and confident.

''Hey Elena'' Katherine said, dressed like a model like she always was.

She had been in the restaurant for less than two minutes and every guy (and woman) there was already looking at her.

''Hey Kat! How are you?'' I asked

''I'm doing great actually. Except for the fact that Damon keeps asking me out. He won't take no for an answer. I mean, he's great and all, but I can't see myself going out with him for real. He's great in bed but..''

''Stooooop Katherine please, I don't want to know that much about Damon.'' I interrupted her. The problem with Katherine was that she played with people's feelings. I was careful not to tell her too much because I knew that she could lash out at any moment and make me regret ever telling her something. Damon was in love with her, at least he thought ha was. I somehow thought it wasn't love, but just some kind of obsession, some way to prove to him that he was worthy of the affection of a beautiful woman like Kat. Katherine didn't love him, that was for sure.

''Okay. Then tell me about that little boyfriend of yours? '' She asked

I was so mad at Caroline at this moment. She could not keep her mouth shut when it came to my love life.

''He's not my boyfriend. We kissed once. Why is everybody so excited about that! '' I replied

I really was puzzled. Caroline and Katherine were overjoyed while asking me about Stefan and I didn't understand why.

She smiled and said.

''Because you seem happier Elena. I don't think it's a coincidence. ''

That was true. It did feel better since Stefan came into my life. But I didn't want to tell that to her. It seemed too cheesy.

''Maybe. But anyway, I don't want to rush it. Last time I rushed things it was with Tyler, and look how it ended up. '' I answered.

She kept smiling. ''You're right. We really need to talk about the concert anyway.''

There was a concert that night. Some college bands were going to play, and the benefits would be given to Doctors Without Borders. I had helped organize this concert and I was really excited about it. We talked about the last details of the organization and then went our separate ways. She had to go shopping.

I was walking back to the campus and found myself in front of Lexi's cafe on the way. I decided to stop for a cup of coffee. I needed some caffeine.

''Hey Lexi! '' I said while coming in.

She looked up and when she recognized me she smiled: ''Hey Elena, how are you? ''

''I'm feeling good, but I think a cup of coffee would make me feel even better. How are you? ''

She laughed and began to brew me some coffee. ''I'm on it. I'm doing good. Are you meeting Stefan?''

''Thank you! No actually,I'm not meeting him. I like your coffee shop, so I thought I'd stop by! '' I giggled.

She smiled again. ''I'm glad you did! ''

I really liked that girl. I sat at a small table next to a window and started reading the book I had with me, Of Mice and Men.

I was taking a sip of my coffee when I heard a voice

''Steinbeck, you really have good taste in books''

I put down my book and looked into Stefan's green eyes. We kept bumping into each other.

''You really must miss me a lot if you came all the way to this dingy café '' He said

''Hey I heard that '' Lexi yelled

We both giggled. '' I thought I'd stop by on my way back to campus. I really like this place.''

He grinned and he looked at the book. ''What do you think of the book so far? ''

He had read some Steinbeck. Could Stefan get any better?

''Well I've already read it. I just like it and I found it on my bookshelf this morning so I thought I'd try to read it again. I love the relationship between Lennie and George, how they get along even if they are so different. It shows how two people can really help each other, make each other feel a little less...''

''Lonely'' He completed with a smile.

''Yes, exactly, lonely''

I had finished my coffee and realized I had to get going .

''I'm sorry Stefan, but I have to go. I have to meet my friend Bonnie and I'm already late.''

His smile faded a little and he he said quietly: ''No worries. I have something to do too. ''

We both grabbed our things and after saying bye to Lexi, we separated. It was definitely an akward moment. I couldn't exactly kiss him , because I wanted to take it slow, so I sort of kept standing there doing nothing. I finally waived and left. That was really embarrassing.

''So you were just standing there. And you waived?''

''I waived''

Bonnie and I were checking that everything was in order for the concert

''Well maybe it's a good thing Elena.''

I frowned ''What do you mean?''

She sighed ''Maybe you should be more careful with guys. You and Tyler just broke up with and you're already going out with somebody else?''

''First of all, my break up with Tyler seems like an eternity ago. Second of all, Stefan and I aren't going out. Gosh, why does everybody think we are?''

She laughed ''Blame it on Caroline''

I had to laugh at that. She suddenly became serious again ''Be careful though, I don't want you getting hurt. I just want to protect you!''

I hugged her ''I know Bonnie, and I love you for it. But he is amazing.''

She nodded and we went back to the concert planning.

A few minutes later I saw Stefan coming towards us. I elbowed Bonnie and by seeing the look on my face, she knew exactly who he was.

''Hi again Elena '' he said

''Hi Stefan, this is Bonnie, she's helping me with the concert. '' I answered

''Hi Bonnie, I'm glad to meet you'' He said, with his shining smile. He really had to stop doing that.

''Hi Stefan'' she said shyly. ''Well I have to go, but I'll see you tonight Elena! Bye Stefan! ''

''Bye Bonnie '' we both answered.

Stefan looked at me. He wasn't smiling anymore. ''She doesn't like me very much'' He said.

''She doesn't know you.'' I answered ''She's my best friend, she's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you!''

Suddenly I had an idea. ''Are you free tonight? '' I asked

He took a second to think about it and answered with a grin ''Yes''

''Perfect! You should come to the concert tonight. Me and Bonnie helped organizing it, so if you come with me you'll get to go backstage and spend some time with Bonnie. She'll be able to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished! '' I said.

He laughed ''It sounds great, I can't wait .What time should I pick you up ?

''Well I have to be there early, so meet me in front of my room at 6pm ?

He smiled ''I'll be there ''

He leaned forward to kiss my cheek and left.

I was feeling the butterflies in my stomach coming back every time I'd think about him. I didn't have time to think about it. Damon had called me earlier and I had to meet him in my room at 5pm and it was already 5pm. I was late. What a surprise.

I had ran to my room and found Damon laying on my bed. He had a spare key and always find a way to sneak into the room.

''Sorry I'm late Damon, something came up. '' I apologized.

He smirked ''Something ? Don't you mean someone named Stefan? ''

I sighed. ''Damon, I don't have time to talk about this. I have to get ready for the concert and besides, you're the one who called. What's the matter? ''

He got up and looked me in the eyes. ''Elena, I know you've had lunch with Katherine''

The annoying with Damon was that he expected me to like Katherine when he liked her and hate her when he hated her. But she was my friend, and I didn't want Damon to control my relationship with her.

''I did, and I don't see why that would be a problem. She's my friend and you know it. You can't make me hate her just because she doesn't want to go out with you. You know how she is, she doesn't do relationships. Why are you trying so hard? '' I asked

A painful look rushed to his face ''Because I love her. I love her and I want things to be official between us. I just wish she'd feel the same way. ''

Damon could be so cute, and it physically hurt me to see him so sad.

''Damon, I wish there was something I could do, but I can't. Now I have to put my dress on, so turn around or close your eyes or both. ''

He turned around, giving me some privacy. I put on my black dress. It was a simple little black dress, but well-fitted and I just thought it suited me well. I had some black ties on.

''You can turn around now '' I told Damon.

He did and smiled ''You look great Elena''

I blushed '' Thanks''

I laid down on my bed next to Damon. We talked a little about Stefan, and then about Katherine. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. Stefan was here. I got up to open the door and here he was, cute as ever.

''I'm sorry Stefan, I'm not quite ready yet. Do you mind waiting outside my room for five minutes. I'll send Damon with you to keep you company.

''Damon '' I yelled ''Get out of my room. You're the one that made me run late, so you have to entertain Stefan while I get ready.''

He sighed '' Alright, alright. I'll do it. I quickly shut the door and finished getting ready.

Stefan's POV

Elena had no idea how great she looked. Her dress was tight in all the right places. She looked like an angel.

Damon got out of the room and Elena practically shut the door in his face. He was asking something about a certain Katherine.

''Who is Katherine? '' I asked

He smirked ''Eavesdropping much?''

I laughed ''I'm sorry, I was just wondering. I didn't mean to intrude''

He laughed ''Don't worry about it. She's a friend of Elena, and we kind of have a thing. Elena and her had lunch together but she won't tell me what she said about me''

I smiled ''Well at least you know Elena can keep a secret. ''

He smiled back ''She can. I just wish she would tell me. I could ask Katherine where we stand, but she can be a little... lunatic sometimes. ''

''Haha, I'm sorry for you. I hope it all works out for you two. ''

''I hope so too. '' He answered ''Ugh, what is taking Elena so long? I have to go. Is it ok if I leave you alone? She'll probably be here in a minute, but I was supposed to meet Katherine and I'm late. ''

I grinned ''No worries. Have fun! ''

He smirked, again, but this time I could feel some dirty thoughts forming in his mind.

''I will'' he replied.

Damon was nice. I just wish he wouldn't always be around Elena. I didn't want anyone to be that close to Elena except for me. I trusted her though. She didn't seem to be in love with him, and he didn't seem to be in love with her. I felt relieved.

At this moment, she opened her door. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

Elena's POV:

He was so sweet. He took my hand and we began to walk out of the dorm. ''You look very nice''

I looked down to hide the fact that I was blushing. ''Thank you''

''So it won't take long for us to get to the concert, it's a few minutes away, but when we get there we'll have a lot to do!''

He smiled ''Oh, so you didn't drag me all the way here so that you could see me? You just needed some help for the concert! ''

''Shoot, my cover's been blown'' I giggled

''You're the one who agreed to come '' I added

''I know, and I'm glad I did''

We walked to the center of the campus, where the concert was happening. Some people were already there but some things still had to be set up.

''It looks like I'm indeed going to need your help. There are boxes full of water bottles for the artists that must be brought backstage. Do you mind doing it while I check the microphones are working?''

He grinned ''No problem, I'm glad I can help. ''

I hugged him quickly ''Thank you Stefan, you're saving my life!''

I left and went to do what I had to do. The concert was happening soon and I didn't know how we'd get everything done in time.

Stefan's POV

I was happy to help Elena. Besides, this way I could observe her a little, how she was with her friends. She was a great leader, she would give the right thing to do to the right person, always taking in account the fact that someone was too weak to carry something heavy or not. She greeted all the musicians and asked them if they need anything with that sweet voice of hers.

But at the same time, she knew how to get things done. Her voice wasn't hesitating, she was giving orders and they had to be followed.

An iron fist in a velvet glove.

I suddenly heard a voice behind me say ''Well, look who's trying to impress his girl ! ''

I turned around and saw Damon. I had to smile at what he had just said.

''Would you mind helping me, these boxes are really heavy!''

He smirked '' Do I look like I carry boxes. I don't need Elena to see me as her hero. I already am!''

I grinned ''She does looks up to you''

He was laughing now ''Well, who wouldn't?''

His comment made me smile

''I have to go, I need to find Katherine'' He said, still smirking

I laughed '' Of course, good luck!''

''You too'' he answered

I got back to carrying the boxes and when I was done, Bonnie came to me and asked me if I could help setting up the music instruments on stage. I agreed and she seemed relieved. She didn't look like the girl who enjoyed asking for help.

I could see people getting excited in front of the stage. This was going to be a great night.

Elena finally came back ''Hey, I'm sorry I left you alone for so long, but I really want this night to go well, and the only way for that to happen is getting everything ready. But I'm done now, so we can go see the bands. Would you rather sit on the grass with the orders or see the show from backstage? ''

She was so sweet. ''I think backstage is wicked cool.''

She smiled ''I was hoping you would say that''

I laughed and she took my hand ''Let's find somewhere we won't be disturbed.''

After a few minutes we found a spot backstage that was out of the way, but from where we could see the whole show perfectly. We didn't talk much, we were listening to the bands, which were all really good.

''You can be proud of yourself!'' I told her

She smiled ''I don't know. People seem to be having some fun so that's great, and we've managed to get a lot of money for Doctors Without Borders, so I guess it's a win-win situation! ''

'' You really did a great job. But why Doctors Without Borders? ''

She sighed ''A while ago, I traveled to India with my family. I went across villages where some children couldn't play because they were sick. Some of them had diseases that would disappear in a second in the US. I felt very lucky to live in a rich country, and since then, I've been wanting to improve a small part of their lives. ''

I smiled '' I think it's great. ''

She seemed happy at that moment ''Thank you, it means a lot ''

We didn't say anything after that. A few minutes after, the concert was over.

''Do you need help with cleaning everything up? '' I asked

I could see she was happy I'd asked ''If it doesn't bother you...''

''Of course it doesn't.'' I answered

I'll leave you with Bonnie then, I need to check on the bands and some other things but I should be done soon.

''No problem'' I said

I went to help Bonnie and she seemed relieved to see someone was here to help her. We talked a little, she was very nice and open-minded and I liked it.

Suddenly, Damon arrived in front of us, apparently very wasted.

''So Stef, how did your date go? Better than mine I guess''

Bonnie seemed concerned. I was worried about him.

''Damon, what happened ?'' She asked

''It's Katherine. She dumped me. She said something about not wanting a relationship with me and wanting to set me free.'' He answered. His face was full of sorrow and pain. He seemed to be really hurting.

Bonnie hugged him ''I think it's for the best Damon. You should be with someone who loves you, not with someone who plays with you. ''

''Why do you care Bonnie? You don't even like me !'' He was talking like a child now.

I received a text from Elena telling me she was done and that she was waiting for me.

''Bonnie it's Elena , she says she's done. Should I tell her to come here to help us with him? '' I asked

She smiled '' I think you've helped enough for tonight. You should go with Elena. Go have some fun! ''

I grinned ''Does that mean I get your approval ? ''

She laughed '' You've spent half of your evening helping out just to be with her for a little while. I think you deserve my approval. I'm sorry I misjudged you. ''

''Ok then. Are you sure you're going to be ok with Damon? ''

She sighed ''I'll be fine''

He was sitting on the grass, so she lifted him up and forced him to walk next to her.

''Bye Stefan'' She said

''Bye Bonnie'' I replied

Damon was too wasted to even notice I wasn't here anymore.

I quickly went where Elena had told me she was. She looked tired.

''Do you want me to take you to your room? '' I offered

''I do. Thanks for coming tonight Stefan! '' She said

''I'm glad I did. I had a lot of fun. Even if I wish I could have spent a little more time with you Elena.'' I answered

My comment made her smile. I loved it when she smiled.

''I wish it were possible. But don't worry Stefan, you're not getting rid of me anytime soon! ''

I laughed '' I hope not !''

We didn't say anything during the rest of the walk to her dorm. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a soothing silence. I walked her all the way to her room and we stood in front of her dorm room for a moment. She leaned against the wall.

''Thank you for walking me to my room. ''

I smiled ''Thank you for making it worth it. ''

Suddenly, I felt the need to have my lips on hers, to feel her back against my hands, to feel her hands on me. I leaned forward and kissed her. She responded immediately. She wrapped her arms against my neck and I could feel her soft hair on my cheek.

When we both pulled away for some air, she giggled.

''What? '' I asked

''You need to stop kissing me in front of my dorm room'' She answered

''I'm sorry '' I lied

''Don't be. This feels really good. But I don't want to rush it ok ? I really want this thing between us to work out.'' She said

I smiled '' I want this to work too. This is why I am going to kiss you one more time and then go back to my dorm. Does that work for you. ''

She pretended to think about it for a second

''Yeah I think that would be okay. '' She said laughing

I laughed too and kissed her again, this time more softly. I pulled away even if it was hard and looked right into her sweet brown eyes.

''Goodnight Elena ''

''Goodnight Stefan''

I took my hands off her back and left her.

For the first time in a long time, I was truly happy.

**So I tried to do a little Stefan/Damon bonding, I hope you liked it! Next chapter we will found out more about Stefan's father! **

**Thank you for all your reviews, it really means a lot !**


	5. Road Trip

Elena's POV

I was still sleeping when I feel someone climbing up in my bed and laying next to me. I open my eyes and saw Damon, who looks extremely confused. I really need to get back that spare key.

I look at my alarm clock.

''7 am? Seriously? I don't have class this morning. You had nothing better to do at 7am ?'' I say with an angry tone

I hate being woken up early.

''Fine, don't ask me how Katherine dumped my ass. '' He answers

I calm down instantly. I knew this was coming, but I just wish Damon wouldn't be hurting so much. I look up to him and squeeze his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

''Damon, I'm so sorry''

I don't know what to say. He looks at me and a small smile appears on his face.

''It's not your fault Elena. I just wish things were different.''

''Me too.'' I answer

We stay like that, both looking up to ceiling, for a few minutes.

Suddenly he says : ''I used to think Bonnie was annoying. ''

I laugh ''You did? And you don't anymore? ''

He looks at me ''Well last night, after Katherine broke up with me, I got drunk. I was really wasted and I ran into Bonnie and Stefan. ''

I interrupt him ''Last night? You ran into Stefan? ''

Damon keeps talking '' Yes, I did. He even wanted to help me but Bonnie told him to go and be with you. He really is a great guy Elena, I think I can stand him. ''

I laugh again, but I am overjoyed that he likes Stefan, it really means a lot to me.

He continues '' Bonnie brought me back to my room and we talked until 4am. After she left I couldn't sleep, that's why I came here. Elena... ''

He takes a deep breath and adds : ''I think I like Bonnie ''

I punch him softly in the chest '' Who are you and what have you done to Damon Salvatore?''

He laughs for a second but becomes serious again

''I'm being serious here Elena. But how could I like her when Katherine just broke up with me?''

I sigh '' Look Damon, I always thought Kat wasn't the one for you. Bonnie, on the other hand, is a girl who won't play with your feelings, and I think she likes you, but you can't hurt her Damon. She's my best friend and so are you, so if you go out and it ends in an ugly way, I don't know what I'll do. ''

He smirks ''Lena, I didn't say I wanted to go out with her. I just said I liked her. Now I have to go, I'm having coffee with her and I need to shower''

He gets up and kisses the top of my head

''I'll see you later Elena! '' He adds

''See you Damon'' I answer

I try to go back to sleep but realize that I am now wide awake. What Damon just said to me comes out as a total surprise. I know Bonnie likes Damon, even though she denies it every time I ask her about it. But Damon liking Bonnie ? After being obsessed with Katherine for so long? I just hope she's not going to be his rebound because she deserves much more. She is smart, funny and feisty, but when it comes to her feelings, she's simply weak.

I decide to go for a run. A few minutes later, I'm out of my room in my black shorts and my pink tank.

I love running, it clears my head better than anything else.

I have been running for half an hour when I spot this green-eyed man coming towards me, running too. I can't get over the fact that we keep bumping into each other. But I can't talk to him right now. I mean, I am all sweaty and my hair is a mess.

''Hi Elena! '' He says, with his charming smile

''Hey Stefan, what are you doing out here so early ?'' I ask

He laughs '' Apparently, the same thing as you. I'm running.''

I feel so stupid for asking him that. Of course he's running. I feel so different now that he's right here in front of me. He's looking right into my eyes and I can feel goosebumps forming on my arms. I don't know how he does it, but my entire body feels different when I'm with Stefan.

''Of course you are. That was a stupid question to ask '' I reply

He laughs and suddenly I don't know what to do anymore. I have absolutely no control over myself when he's here.

''I am the only one feeling awkward right now? '' He asks

I giggle, he can really see what's going on with me. It's disturbing and comforting at the same time.

''No, I'm feeling awkward too. '' I answer

He grins and says '' Maybe I can do something about it ''

He leans forward, his face is only a few inches from mine now. He bites his lips and I feel like he's afraid to make the first step. I stand on my toes and kiss him.

I've closed my eyes but I can feel him smile while our tongues meet. It feels so good. I pull away and he's still smiling. I realize I am too.

''Elena, I'd like to ask you on a date tonight. '' He says, out of the blue.

''Well well Stefan, I'm not quite sure. See, I've got plans tonight with this really sweet guy.'' I say, teasing him

''Really? In that case, I guess I should get going! See you later Elena '' He answers. I like how he's entered my game

''But maybe I can reschedule. '' I say

He grins '' Maybe you should. I'll pick you up at 8 ? ''

I try very hard to hide my excitement but I don't think I succeeded . ''Perfect''

''See you tonight Elena '' He tells me, and then keeps running.

He's already gone when I whisper ''See you later Stefan''

* * *

Stefan's POV

I can't get over the connection Elena and I have, even if we've know each other for less than a few weeks. Back home, I never really dated anyone, I had a lot of one night stands, but never wanted a relationship with any of them.

She's so different. She's incredibly sweet but amazingly strong at the same time. Every time I see her, I feel better.

Today when we've kissed again, and like the two last times, it was amazing. But like I told her, I want things to work between us, that's why I've asked her on a date. I want to know her. I need to know her.

I can't wait to see her face when she discovers what I have planned for her.

I'm at Lexi's café but she's not here today. What strikes me is seeing Damon and Bonnie talking and smiling. They didn't even notice when I entered the coffee shop.

I grab the cup of coffee I've ordered and go sit at my usual table. After a few minutes, I see Bonnie leaving Damon alone at his table.

I hesitate a little but come closer and ask him '' Can I seat here? ''

He smirks ''I guess you can''

I sit and take a sip of my coffee. I grin '' So you and Bonnie ? ''

He laughs ''God, Elena has such a bad influence on you ''

''What do you want me to say ? Girls can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm... ''He adds, taking a sip of Bourbon.

''You're drinking Bourbon before noon?'' I ask

''Are you going to run and tell Elena about it? '' He asks back

I like that guy, but he has a way of getting on my nerves pretty quickly

''No. ''

He smiles ''Good. I don't want her to worry about me''

''Should she be worried? '' I ask, concerned.

He's smirking again '' Maybe. ''

Suddenly he gets up, throws a huge bill on the table and tells me ''Gotta run, see you later Stef !''

I don't have the time to answer, he's already gone.

I finish my cup of coffee and it's my turn to leave. I have to get everything ready for my date with Elena.

* * *

Elena's POV

When I agreed to go shopping with Caroline, I should have known better. I told her about my date with Stefan, and she's made of finding the perfect outfit the ultimate mission.

We enter another boutique, and she is picking these crazy outfits for me to try on.

Unfortunately, I'm not like Caroline, I can't rock any outfit I wear.

But I know her enough to know that once she has chosen some outfits for me, she won't let me not try them on, so I let her wander in the boutique while I just stand there.

Suddenly, I spot a girl with long blond hair. What is Lexi doing here?

I walk to her and greet her ''Hey Lexi ! How are you doing?''

She turns around and when she sees it's me, she smiles ''Hey Elena !I'm awesome! How are you? ''

I smile back ''I'm doing great, I'm actually going on a date with Stefan tonight, but he won't tell me where we're going though.''

She laughs '' He loves surprises, and don't think I'm going to say a word ''

I laugh too ''No I don't want to ruin the surprise, I'd just like to know how to dress ''

Her smile doesn't fade ''Alright, I'm going to help you pick an outfit. You're gorgeous so you would look amazing in anything, but a dress would be a safe bet. Also, wear thighs and heels. ''

Hearing Lexi say that I'm beautiful makes me feel happy. My friends tell me that I look nice, but Lexi is Stefan's friend, is different.

I hear Caroline yelling my name and turn around. She looks exhausted ''OK Lena, I'm getting tired of trying to make you wear something a little original. I thought I could make you do it but you're too stubborn and I'm exhausted. So here's the dress I've found when we entered the store. I hope you'll like it.''

She is holding a strapless green dress with brocade over bodice. It's beautiful, and I can see that Lexi is as amazed by the dress as I am.

''Stefan's going to die when he sees this on you '' Lexi says

Caroline suddenly acknowledges that Lexi's here. ''You know Stefan?''

She laughs ''He's my best friend!''

Caroline and Lexi immediately get along and I decide to try on the dress. It is truly beautiful, and I hope Stefan will like it.

I buy the dress while Care and Lexi are still chatting. They decide to go grab a drink and invite me to go with her, but I want to get ready. It's getting late and I'm really excited.

* * *

Stefan's POV:

Everything is ready. I can't wait for her to find out what I've planned. I knock at her door and when she opens it, my breath is taken away.

She's wearing her hair up and it shows the back of her neck. I love the back of her neck. Her dress is pure beauty on her, she truly looks amazing.

''You are gorgeous ''

She blushes but this time I don't let her look down to her feet, I hold up her chin and look into her eyes while I repeat : '' You are gorgeous ''

She smiles '' Thank you''

''Where are you taking me? '' She asks

''I guess you have to follow me to find out '' I answer playfully.

Her smile grows wider and she takes the hand I offer her. I take her to my car but she gasps. I turn around, worried that something's wrong, but she's laughing.

''This is your car ?''

I'm a little hurt that she talks about my old red Porsche like that, but I'm relieved when she adds ''It's incredible!''

I grin. ''Come in''

I open the door for her and she joyfully enters my car.

''So how did you manage to get this beauty ''She asks

''I got passed down in my family. I found it in my garage when I was 12 and I've worked on it since then. My mother told me I could have it if I was able to repair it, and I was. It is a beauty.'' I answer

She keeps smiling and I try not to look at her beautiful face while driving. We don't say anything, but again, it's not an uncomfortable silence we share at this very moment.

We arrive and I get out to open her door and help her get out.

''What a gentleman '' She teases me

I kiss her hand and she laughs. I love her laugh.

''So where are you taking me? Come on Stefan, tell me! '' She pleads, and it takes everything inside of me to resist her sweet tone and her sad look.

''No, we're almost there. I want it to be a surprise. It's my favorite place in the area. '' I answer firmly.

I take her hand and guide her through a little forest. I feel her hand shake a little in mine. I look at her and she seems scared.

''You don't need to be scared, I promise I'm not a serial killer''

My comments makes her relax a little, and she nods. I'm glad to have that effect on her.

I put my hands on her eyes because we're almost there and I can feel her warm breath brushing pass my fingers. My keep going for a few minutes and I remove my hand.

The look of surprise on her face is priceless.

* * *

Elena's POV

I can see how this can be Stefan's favorite place. He took me to a lake, and the moon is shining, creating beautiful reflections on the surface of the water. There is a picnic basket just a few feet from the water, and he brought a blanket.

I turn to him and kiss him on the cheek ''Stefan, this is wonderful. Thank you.''

We sit and talk, and as usual, time flies. He really is one of the smartest persons I've ever met. We have this incredible connection that I've never felt with anyone else. He just gets me.

We are now laying down on the blanket, looking at the stars, trying to find and name the constellations.

''I used to be able to name all the constellations. '' I say

''And you can't anymore? '' He asks

I take a moment to answer. ''I used to watch the stars with my dad. Then he died and I never did it again. It was our thing you know? ''

He grabs my hand to comfort me, and his touch makes me shiver.

''You know, I used to do a lot of crazy stuff. And after my parents passed away , I spent all my time grieving and being sad. I used to be a cheerleader, and I quit. I used to party like crazy, and I stayed home. I used to be fun, and I became gloomy. ''

He didn't let go of my hand during this entire speech, and I'm grateful for it.

''Gloomy isn't the world that comes to my mind when I think of you.'' He says.

This makes me smile, but he really has no idea how good it makes me feel to hear him say that.

''I wish I could be crazy again. You know, just get up one morning and do something I never knew I was capable of doing.''

He turns to me and aks ''Have you ever skipped school? ''

His question surprises me but I answer honestly ''No actually, I haven't''

I see him grin and I wonder why. He gets up, packs our dinner and finally looks at me.

''I have an idea, but we have to get to your dorm first. ''

I am totally confused '' But Caroline's probably sleeping! ''

He laughs '' Don't worry, you'll just have to grab a few things. We're going on a roadtrip. ''

I am even more confused '' But we have class tomorrow!''

I suddenly get his point, and I'm smiling with him when he finally replies ''That's the whole point!''

* * *

Stefan's POV

I'm so happy she agreed. We're driving back to her dorm and I'm so excited.

She gets out quickly and tells me to wait in the car. She comes back a few minutes later with a small bag in her hand.

She gets back in the car quickly and she's still smiling, but I want to make sure I'm not pushing her into anything she might regret.

''Elena, are you sure you want to do this? '' I ask

She sighs and leans forward to kiss me. It's not a passionate kiss but it feels just as good. She quickly pulls away, looks at me in the eyes and tells me, with a firm voice: ''Where are you going?''

I smile ''We're going where I grew up. There's something I want to share with you. ''

I feel her smile even if she's sitting next to me and I'm keeping my eyes on the road. I need to give her some kind of explanation.

''You know how my father left my mother when she was pregnant with me? '' I ask

She nods. Of course she remembers,she's Elena.

''I think I might have found out something about him. And I need to confront my mother about it. Are you still in?''

She comes closer to me and rests her head against my shoulder. ''I can't see myself anywhere else but here.'' She finally answers.

I feel relieved. I know I barely know her, but tonight, I felt the need to share that part of my life with her. I don't know how, I don't know why, I just know that I want her head resting on my shoulder like this.

She stays like this during the whole ride, and at some point I know she felt asleep. I feel her chest moving up and down slowly, and I know she's completely relaxed right now.

Unfortunately, we're in front of my mother's house. I can't believe I brought Elena here. It's so weird but it feels so right.

''Wake up Elena, we're here'' I say softly

She tries to protest but I start playing with her hair and she's forced to wake up.

''Stop it Stefan '' she says in a sleepy voice ''I want to sleep''

I can't help but smile at that. ''I know, but we're here. Don't you want to sleep in a bed? ''

''I like your shoulder better'' she says, and it makes my heart melt

''Come on Elena.'' I pick her up and carry her out of the car. I manage to close my car and open my house's door while holding her in my arms. I carry her upstairs and drop her softly on what used to be my bed.

I look for some paper in my old room to write a note for my mother when she wakes up explaining why we're here and place it above the coffee machine.

I can't resist the urge to see Elena sleeping. I go upstairs again and my heart skips a beat. She's even more beautiful asleep. I kiss her on her forehead and leave the room,closing the door behind me.

I go all the way downstairs, manage to find a blanket and settle for sleeping on the couch. I'm too excited to sleep anyway. Tomorrow I will find out about my father's real name.

**I know I said I would give you more info about Stefan's dad's story in this chapter, but I really wanted Elena to be there for that, and it seemed too early to do it right at the beginning of the chapter. I hope you like my story so far, I'm trying to do my best, so feel free to leave a review! Thank you for reading my story !**


	6. Family Tree

Chapter 6

Elena's POV

I feel like I've been sleeping for days. I turn to my alarm clock but I don't find it. I realize I'm not even in my bed. Where am I ?

The memories of last night come rushing back to my mind : Me going on a road trip with Stefan, him carrying me to his bedroom? I get out of the bed and look around.

This room looks like Stefan. There is a huge shelf with more books than I can count, a few chairs and a couch. His wooden desk is huge and covered with more books and paper.

The light is dim but the room feels welcoming. It looks old but cozy.

I realize I haven't changed clothes to sleep. I look for it but can't find my bag. Stefan probably forgot about it in the car, but I can't come out of this room in this clothes. They're dirty and I want to look at least a little pretty when I see Stefan.

I shyly open his closet. He won't mind that I borrowed sweats will he?

I take a jogging that is way too big for me, and a shirt that is also too big for me. But somehow I feel perfectly right being in Stefan's clothes.

I'm hesitant to come out of the room but I can't stay in here forever right?

I open the door and see some stairs in front of me. I walk down the stairs as quietly as possible and catch an appealing smell : pancakes.

It leads me to the kitchen where Stefan is cooking. I lean on the door frame and look at me.

''You're staring '' He says, after a few minutes.

I smile '' I'm gazing ''

He laughs ''It's creepy! ''

I can't help but giggle '' It's romantic''

He turns around and looks at me with this bright smile of his. '' Come here''

I take a few steps and I am now standing a few inches from him. ''I'm going to teach you how to cook''

I laugh '' Good luck with that !''

I am a horrible cook, I've nearly set fire to my house in Mystic Falls three times. But for Stefan, I'll try. He looks adorable.

His hand takes mine and we pour a little of the batter he made into a pan. We wait until bubbles appear on the surface, and then flip with a spatula, and wait until browned on the other side. His hand doesn't leave mine the whole time.

After making a few pancakes we sit at the table.

''I can see you found my closet'' He says

''I'm sorry for snooping around, I just needed to get out my clothes. '' I answer

He nods ''Don't worry, I get it. You look better in them than I do anyway.''

His comment makes me smile. We eat the pancakes, our pancakes and they are delicious. I want to have breakfast with him every morning.

''So my mother's at work, but she'll be back tonight and I'll ask her about my father.'' He adds

''There's no rush Stefan, if you want to take your time, do it. I'll be here. '' I answer

My answer puts a smile on his face. ''Thank you Elena '' He says.

Suddenly he becomes serious. ''We're going to visit the area today. I want to show you where I grew up. ''

I can't tell you how happy I am that he offers to share this huge part of his life with me.

''I'll go get ready '' I answer.

I help him clean the dishes and the few times our hands brush against each other, my heart skips a beat. I go get my bag in the car and when I take off Stefan's shirt to put my sweater on, I feel like I've lost something important. I put some skinny jeans on, as well as some boots and a scarf, and come downstairs. Stefan is waiting for me in the entrance hall.

''All set? '' He asks

''All set! '' I answer

He takes my hand and we walk out of the house.

He takes me to his old high school, where cheerleaders are practicing in the playground.

''So let me guess. You were the football team captain, you dated the cheerleader team captain, and all the big parties were happening in your house.'' I say, teasing him

He laughs ''No. I was on the football team but couldn't be bothered to be team captain, or to date a cheerleader, or to throw a party. I'd rather be reading or working on my car.''

I laugh back and hug him. It means a lot to me that he took me here. He doesn't pull away and even holds me tighter. ''I'm happy you agreed to come '' He finally says

I smile against his chest. ''I am too. ''

He then takes me to an abandonned little coffee shop that looks like the one Lexi has.

''This is where Lexi and I used to do our homework when we were younger. The owner loved us and it was a great place to be. You felt at home there, I guess Lexi wanted to give that feeling to other people. ''

He's wearing a sad smile. ''The owner died a few years ago, nobody wanted this café.''

''I'm sorry Stefan'' I answer, while squeezing his hand.

He kisses my forehead ''Time goes by I guess. ''

He's been holding my hand for hours now. He takes me to the parking lot where he learned how to drive, then to the park where he smoked his first cigarette, then in front of Lexi's house.

''Why don't you knock?'' I ask

''It's not their house anymore, they moved to California when Lexi left for college.'' He answers.

''Come on, let's head home'' He adds

We arrive in front of his house and we're standing under the porch.

''Thank you for showing me all this '' I say

''Thank you for listening to me '' He answers.

I see him biting his lip, and I know that's he's hesitant -again- to kiss me. I bring his face closer to mine and our lips lock.

We've kissed a few times now, but every time it has this amazing effect on me.

We finally gasp for some air, and pull away. He opens the door and we come in. I hear my phone ringing in his bedroom and run to get the call. It's Damon.

''Hello? '' I ask

''Elena! '' He yells ''Where are you? I've been calling you all day! Are you okay? ''

I laugh a little ''Yes, I'm alright, don't worry. I'm with Stefan in New York. ''

I can feel he's puzzled. ''You're skipping classes now?''

''I'm not, I just decided to have some fun. You're the one always telling me I should.''

He laughs ''You're right. But just tell me what you're doing next time. I don't like not knowing what you're at. ''

I smile '' Alright mom, I will ''

He laughs again ''Bye Elena, enjoy the rest of your day. ''

''Bye Damon '' I answer and hang up.

When I come downstairs I see a woman looking at me. She must be 40 and she looks tired but beautiful. She has straight blond hair and brown eyes but something in the way she stands in the room tell me she's Stefan's mother.

We look at each other for a few seconds, without saying a word, when Stefan comes out of nowhere and hugs her.

''Mom!'' he says with a smile. ''How are you? ''

She smiles and I can't help but think they have the exact same smile.

''I'm a little tired but I'm ok. How are you? ''

He's smiling when he answers ''I'm great. Mom... ''

He takes my hand and bring me in front of her ''I'd like you to meet Elena. ''

He's hesitating again ''She's... She's...my girlfriend ''

I am both surprised and happy that he called me his girlfriend. We've kissed a few times and we've been on one date. Why did he say I was his girlfriend?

''Well don't just stand here, let's hug! '' She says.

She pulls me into a hug and then leaves to make us dinner. Stefan offers his help but she declines it, saying she wants him to have a little fun.

We're sitting on the couch and he's holding my hand.

''About earlier Elena...''

Here it is. He's going to tell me he told his mother I was his girlfriend so she doesn't ask any questions.

''I hope you don't think it's going too fast between us. But you're not just my friend Elena, you're way more than that. ''

I don't know what to say, so I smile.

''I also hope it's not too soon, but Elena... ''

I'm getting worried when he takes my hand and looks into my eyes.

''Would you like to be my girlfriend? '' He asks, with a childish voice that makes my heart melt.

I'm a little surprised but I manage to say ''I guess I'd like to ''

With a playful voice he answers '' You guess? What you make you be sure? Oh I have an idea. ''

In a few seconds his lips are on mine, his chest against mine and his hands around my waist.

I pull away for an instant and manage to say ''Stefan, I would be honored to be your girlfriend''

His smile is priceless. He leans forward to kiss me one more time and then gets up.. ''Come on, let's go set up the table. ''

We put the plates on the table and a few minutes later the three of us are around the table. Stefan's mom made lasagnas, apparently they are Stefan's favorite.

''You are an amazing cook Mrs Zyman '' I say.

She smiles '' Thank you Elena ''

We spend the rest of the time talking about college and about Stefan's mother's work.

We wash the dishes and clean everything up. Suddenly, I see Stefan stiffen. He walks towards his mother and holds her hands while looking right into her eyes.

''Mom, I know how much you've suffered, but there is something I need you to tell me. I know it hurts you to talk about it , but I need you to tell me about my father. I found the letter you wrote to him. I want to know his name. ''

During his speech she has become white and I think she might faint. After a few seconds of silence, she finally answers ''Stefan, I can't tell you. You'll end up hurt. ''

He lets go of her hands and scream. ''I deserve to know mom! I've wondered about him my entire life. If you don't tell me right now, I will pack my bags and never come back. ''

I'm thinking she's really going to faint. Stefan is a little too hard on her but I understand him. He's tired of being lied to.

She gasps ''I will tell you, but I also want to tell you the story behind him Stefan. Elena, you might want to leave. ''

Before I get a chance to answer, he replies ''I want her here ''

He turns around and asks me with a soft voice ''Only if you want too of course. ''

I don't answer but I sit in the couch, showing I'm not going anywhere without Stefan.

Stefan and his mother sit in front of each other. She takes a deep breath and starts talking.

''I met him when I was 16. He was a smart and handsome man, and he was incredibly charming. We met during the summer while he was 24.

I immediately fell in love with him. We were so in love with each other, or at least it hurts a little less to think we did. But I discovered I was pregnant and he left.

A few years after that, I discovered he left because he already had a one year old son. ''

Stefan was astounded. ''I have a brother? '' He asks.

I can't decide if he's sad, happy, angry, desperate. He's hard to read at that very moment. I manage to find his hand and I hold it, trying to show him I'm here.

He gets up of his chair and now I know he's angry : ''His name. I want to know my father's name. ''

''Guiseppe Salvatore ''

I stop a huge gasp from coming out of my mouth. Guiseppe Salvatore. Could Stefan's father be Damon's father ? This is crazy. It can't be true.

I hide my astonishment from Stefan, I don't want to tell him something that might screw up his whole life. I can't tell him I know his brother. Hell, I can't tell him his brother is my best friend. Not now at least.

He whispers a ''Thank you '' and sits in his chair, holding his head in his hands. His mother rubs his hair for a while and then goes out of the room.

''Stefan are you alright ? '' I ask

He looks up and answer ''No, but I will be. ''

I sit on his lap and hug him. I can't think of anything else to do . I put my hands around his neck and my forehead against his chest. After a while, he puts a hand on my back and I know he knows I'm here.

''Come on, you have to sleep '' I tell him ''Let's take you to your room. You're sleeping in your bed and I'm sleeping on the couch.

For a moment he's himself again, Stefan the gentleman ''Of course you're not. I invited you, you're sleeping in my bed and I'm sleeping on the couch. ''

But tonight he's too weak to fight me. I grab his hand and I take him to his bedroom. He lays down on the bed and I start to leave.

''Don't go '' He pleads, and the sorrow I hear in his voice stops me.

I turn around and see that he is in pain. I crawl into the bed and we're laying right next to each other.

''I'm sorry. I wish I could make you feel better. '' I say softly.

He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him, so close my forehead is resting on his chest and his chin on the top of my head.

''You are making me feel better. '' He finally answers

''Good night Elena '' He adds, kissing the top of my head.

''Good night Stefan'' I answer, holding him tighter.

A few minutes later, he's asleep. I can tell he is because I feel his chest going up and down slowly and he's relaxed.

How can Guiseppe Salvatore, this cold and harsh man, be the father of Stefan and Damon? How can these two even be brothers? They have nothing in common.

But somehow, the name Stefan Salvatore sounds perfect. I had this weird feeling about the name Zyman, but Salvatore, it just suits him perfectly.

I pull away to take a look at him, he's so handsome when he's asleep.

I feel so bad for not telling right away that Damon is his brother. I mean, Guiseppe Salvatore isn't a very common name, and Damon is a year older than Stefan. I wonder why he didn't think of it by himself. Maybe he doesn't know that Damon's last name is Salvatore, they've only spoken to each other a few times.

I want to tell him the truth, he deserve it, but I want Damon to know too. I want to tell them both they're brothers at the same time. I'll do it when we get back.

Right now, I'm having a hard time focusing on something else than Stefan's arms wrapped around me. I know I've just me him, but it feels so right to be here next to him.

I don't know how I manage to fall asleep, because my heart is beating way too fast.

Stefan's POV

Waking up with Elena in my arms is the most pleasant thing in the whole wide world. I don't want her to wake up, I'd rather stay here and hold her.

I didn't even thank her for being there with me when my mother told me about my father.

_Guiseppe Salvatore_... What a strange name, although I like the sound of Stefan Salvatore.

The name kind of rings a bell, I must have heard it somewhere but can't remember it.

I can't believe I have a brother. I've always wanted to have one. Lexi is like a sister, but I've always felt the irrational need to have a brother. But what made my father choose him over me? I know I shouldn't torture myself with this but I can't help it.

I am going to find him.

I feel Elena waking up next to me.

''Good morning '' She says, with her sweet and playful tone.

''Good morning '' I answer, kissing her in the neck.

''I was thinking we should go back to college today. '' I add

I can't see her but I know she's smiling. ''I think that's a good idea, I'm starting to miss everybody. And we have some work to catch up with ''

I laugh ''Let's get ready, eat breakfast and go. ''

As I get up, she grabs my hand and pulls me back to her. She kisses me and then pulls away.

''Now we can get up '' She giggles

I smile and get into the shower. When I'm done I let her in the bathroom so she can shower and I get out of the room. I get dressed quickly and walk downstairs to make breakfast.

My mother already left for work and she left a note. I'm sorry I was so angry at her last night.

There's nothing to eat in the kitchen and I'm still looking for something when Elena enters the kitchen. She's dressed simply but as usual, she is beautiful.

''I'm sorry Elena, there's nothing to eat'' I say

She smiles ''That's fine, I'm not even hungry. Let's go ''

I grab her hand and her bag , and we walk to my car. I open the door for her and she gets in. I get in too and start the car. Just like when we came, she puts her hand on my shoulder, but this time she doesn't fall asleep.

We don't talk much, but I know she's there if I need to talk, and it's a soothing feeling.

When we arrive in front of her dorm, she looks extremely stressed, like she's hiding something from me.

''Elena are you okay? '' I ask, concerned.

She looks at me in the eyes and after a long moment says these few words that make me feel like my heart is being ripped out of my body ''Stefan, I know who your brother is. ''

**So this was chapter 6. Stefan is a Salvatore, yay! Next chapter we'll see how Damon and Stefan react to learning they are brothers. I hope you liked the stelena moments in these chapter. Thank you for your reviews, you guys are adorable, and I can't tell you how happy it makes me when I receive an email seeing I got a new review ! **

**Stay tuned! :)**


	7. Should I Stay or Should I Go ?

Chapter 7

**So here's chapter 7, I've spent a lot of time on it and I hope you'll like it, I think it's one of my favorites so far. Thank you for your reviews, and especially for those who spend a little of their time to review almost every chapter, it means a lot to me! **

Stefan's POV

I can't believe what Elena just said. Why didn't she say anything sooner ? How could she keep something like that from me ?

''What's his name ? ''

I can't think of anything else to say, and when I see the effect that my icy tone has on Elena's face, I regret it instantly. She looks at me with pleading eyes, and after taking a deep breath she answers

'' I will tell you everything, but I can't tell you and not tell him, it wouldn't be fair. He needs to know just as much as you do. Stefan, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I just didn't know how. Come with me.''

She puts tries to take my hand but I pull away. I don't know how to react.

''Do you trust me ? '' She asks

Of course I trust her. Even if she kept this from me,I can't help but have this utter trust in her.

I nod, and this time when she takes my hand I let her.

She enters the dorm and we're standing in front of her room. Even in this moment , I can't help but be happy at the thought of us kissing right here. She opens the door and we come in.

Damon is sitting on the bed and as soon as he realizes we're here he gets up.

''So Elena, what's this important thing you wanted to talk to me about? '' He smirks

Suddenly, everything becomes clear. I know where I've heard the name Salvatore before. My brother is Damon Salvatore. My brother is Elena's best friend.

No matter how much I want to be near Elena in this life changing moment, I can't. I have to get out of this suffocating atmosphere. I can't stay here and face the man my father chose over me. I let go of Elena's hand and run out of the room. I can't do this. I really can't. I have to get away.

Elena's POV

The moment I feel Stefan releasing my hand, I know what he's going to do, and I can't blame him. But I still have to tell Damon. I have to tell him his father has another child, that he has a brother, that there's another Salvatore in this world.

He looks confused when Stefan leaves.

''Elena? Whats going on here? '' He asks, suddenly serious

I take a little time to answer. How do I turn the world of my best friend upside down?

I decide to go for the honest and short answer.

''Damon, Stefan's you're brother. ''

He bursts into laughter. Of course he does.

''Gosh Elena, Caroline really has a bad influence on you. You're becoming as funny as her. ''

But when he looks into my eyes, he knows I'm not kidding. He sits on the bed and puts his hands on his face.

''How? '' He asks. He only said a word but the sorrow I hear in his voice breaks my heart.

I sit next to him and put my hand on his knee.

''I don't know Damon. Stefan told me he never knew who his father was but that he wanted an answer. We went to his mother's house and he confronted her. She told us Stefan's father was Guiseppe Salvatore. She told us that he left her when he learned she was pregnant because he already had a son to take care of. ''

When I say that, he raises his head and looks at me with questioning eyes: ''He chose me? ''

He gets up and laughs '' That's why he hates me. He chose me over Stefan, and I've done nothing but screw up. How could he not hate me? ''

Damon is lunatic, and when he's like that he scares me.

''Damon.. '' I try to talk but he interrupts me.

''No Elena, I'm okay. Everything makes sens now.'' He turns to me and adds ''I have to go. ''

He almost runs out of the room and shuts the door.

I lay on my bed. I've harmed the two most important men in my life.

I need to find Stefan.

Damon's POV

Stefan is my brother. That broody kid is my brother. My brother. This is unbelievable.

For the first time in my life, I don't want to talk to Elena. I want to confide in somebody else. I want Bonnie. I need Bonnie.

I shut the Elena's door and run down the hallway to Bonnie's. I'm in front of her room right now but I can't bring myself to knock. She'll answer and throw me out. She hates me, and only took care of me the other night because I'm Elena's friend.

I decide to take the risk and knock. She opens the door and she's beautiful, with her long black hair falling on her shoulders. She sees my face and somehow she knows what to do and just hugs me.

''Stefan is my brother '' I finally say.

I feel her stiffen but she doesn't ask anything. I'm happy she knows I don't want to answer her questions right now. I just need her to hold me and listen to me.

''How can he be my brother? This is crazy! He's smart and insightful and I'm a failure. I guess Guiseppe kept track of what his good son was doing. I can't compare to Stefan, I'm a failure. I can't have him near me Bonnie, he's everything that I'm not. ''

She holds me tighter and kisses my cheek. I don't know why but it calms me down. She's holding the pieces of me together.

Elena's POV

I leave my bag on the floor and get out of the room. I look on my left and see Bonnie hugging Damon. If I wasn't in such a rush to find Stefan, I'd probably call 911 and have them both admitted to a psychiatric hospital. Or maybe not. Maybe Damon and Bonnie can be great together. At least someone is taking of him. Bonnie sees me over Damon's shoulder and slowly nods.

I know I can leave the two of them with each other, he'll be okay.

I get out of the building and run to Stefan's dorm. I don't know where is room is. Shit.

I stop a random student and ask ''Do you know where Stefan Salva... sorry, Stefan Zyman's room is ?''

He gives me direction I almost don't hear. Stefan Salvatore sounds so good I'm already calling him that. But I can't do that, it's not right although it seems it is.

I walk up some stairs and suddenly I know I'm in front of his door. It might be crazy but I just know he's here. I knock and after a few seconds he opens the door.

When he sees it's me a mix of emotions come rushing to his face and I can't read him.

''Elena, I can't do this right now. '' He says

His voice breaks my heart but I need him to know that I'm here for him. He tries to close the door but I stop him.

''Stefan, I'm not leaving you like this. ''

Stefan's POV

When she comes into the room, I feel better, even if I kind of just told her I didn't want her here. I do want her here. I need her here.

She's standing right in front of me.

''I understand why you left earlier. '' She starts. ''I understand that you couldn't face him''

Of course she understands, she knows me so well. I appreciate the fact that she doesn't say his name. It would feel to real.

She puts her hand on my shoulder. ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't know how. ''

''It's okay. '' I answer

She keeps talking ''Look Stefan, I have no idea how you must be feeling. But I know you must be wondering why Guiseppe didn't choose to take care of you and Damon at the same time, and you can't torture yourself with that Stefan! I've met Guiseppe and I don't like him at all. He's cold, and harsh, and insensitive and I don't understand how you could be his son because you Stefan, are everything that he's not. ''

What she just told me makes my heart melt. But it's not all she's going to say.

''Stefan, I know you don't want to face Damon but you have to. You are a good person and unfair things are happening to you but you have to keep going okay? I'm here Stefan, I'm here and I'm going to help you. ''

She comes right in front of me and I fell her arms wrapping around my neck. I hug her back and her head is right under mine. I can't think about anything else than the fact it fits just perfectly.

This is torture. All I want to do is take her into my arms but something is holding me back. She's Damon's best friend and I can't be near him. He's insanely smart and charming, I can't compete with him, no wonder my father chose him over me.

I want Elena here, but having Elena here means having Damon around and I can't do that right now.

I'm about to talk when her phone rings. She takes a little time to answer it.

''It's my aunt Jenna '' She says, and she sounds surprised. She looks at me and adds '' I'm sorry, I have to take this. ''

I nod and she takes the call. ''Hey Jenna, what's up? ''

I see her fall apart in two seconds and my heart breaks at the sight of her suffering.

''I'll be right there. '' She says and hangs up.

She looks at me and says '' Stefan, my brother, Jeremy... ''

She stops talking so I take her hand. She's making me worried. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before answering me. ''He's in the hospital. He's in a coma. He overdosed. I have to go home and be with him. Stefan, come with me please. I need you. ''

I want to go with her, I want to hold her hand while she waits for her brother to wake up.

''But I need to go with Damon, Jeremy loves him, he's some kind of role model for him. Jer will want to see Damon when he wakes up. Please Stefan, I know that it's hard, but he didn't know about you either. You'll have to face him one day or another. Please Stefan, I need you. ''

The moment she says that I stiffen. No matter how badly I want to be there right now, I can't be near Damon right now.

''I'm sorry Elena, but I can't come with you.''

She looks disappointed and I can't stand the thought that I'm the one who did that to her. I let go of her hand and leave my room, I can't be with her right now.

Elena's POV

When his hand leaves mine it feels like I'm dying a little, and when he leaves me alone in this room, I just want to crawl into his bed and never get out of it.

I take a deep breath and walk out of the room. I close the door and leave, I have to find Damon.

I decide to call him.

''Damon's phone! ''

''Bonnie ? '' I ask, astounded to hear her voice

''Elena ? '' She asks in return

''What are you doing with Damon's phone?''

''He fell asleep on my bed '' She answers

''I'm on my way '' I reply, even more surprised than before.

I guess Bonnie and Damon are becoming a thing. I arrive in front of her room and open the door silently. Bonnie and Damon are laying on her bed. Damon's asleep, and his head is resting on her stomach. He looks completely relaxed.

If I didn't have to go back home right now, I'd lean on the door frame and watch them. They look so cute together. Bonnie wakes Damon up and when he sees me looking at him, he blushes. But I don't have the time to tease him.

''Damon, I know you're hurting right now, but we have to go. Jeremy is in the hospital. ''

He looks surprised but reacts pretty quickly. ''Let me pack my things and I'll be right there.''

He begins to walk away but suddenly he turns around ''Isn't Stefan coming with us? ''

At the thought of him leaving me, my heart aches. ''No. He doesn't want too. ''

Damon smirks ''Elena, you should drive to Mystic Falls right now. I have something I have to take care of and it might take an hour so. You should be with Jer as soon as possible. ''

I nod and leave, but while Damon and I were talking, Bonnie was packing her things. Before I can say anything, she's going out of the room just after me.

I don't know what I'd do without her, she's always there for me even when I don't ask her to be.

We both hug Damon quickly and leave.

I'm going home without the two most important men in my life, the Salvatore brothers.

* * *

Damon's POV

I'm walking to Stefan's room. I can't believe he's about to let this weird story ruin things between him and Elena. I can't let that happen, because I've never seen her so happy and I know she needs him right now. I need to stop being selfish and accept that my father has lied to me my entire life. For Elena.

I knock frantically on his door but he doesn't open. I'm about to go look for him around campus but when I turn around he's standing right in front of me. Awkward moment.

''What the hell Stef? Elena's brother is in the hospital, she asks you to be there for her and you decline? '' I ask, more angrily than I'd like it.

He takes a little time to reply. ''It's not like that and you know it. ''

This is not going as planned. ''Sorry Stefan, I forgot you're the only one who discovered he had a long lost brother today.''

Apparently, sarcasm wasn't a good idea. I can see how mad he is when he answers '' At least you knew who your father is. ''

I decide to be honest ''I do know my father, our father. And let me tell you he's not worth losing Elena and he never will be. I've never seen her happier than when she is with you. She smiles and she laughs way more than she used to. She even came with you to your mother's house. Now her brother is in a coma and she needs us. So you're going to pack your things and come with me. We're not abandoning her.''

He smiles ''I wasn't abandoning her. I was giving her a way out, I don't want her to be thrown in the middle of our story. ''

It's my time to smile ''There's one thing you need to know about Elena. She always finds a way to be in the middle of everyone's story. And our story doesn't have to be horrible you know? Maybe we can find a way to get along.''

''Maybe. ''

I keep smiling '' Now pack your things and let's go. We're going after Elena. And you are going to win her back. ''

''But Damon '' He tries

I'm tired of trying to convince him. I interrupt him. ''Look Stefan, if you don't care about her, do what you want and I'll never try to talk to you again. But if you do care, you'll come with me. I will try to make this work for both of us, for Elena. It's all or nothing. ''

Stefan's POV

I have to say I was surprised when I saw Damon standing in front of my room. But his little speeches convinced me. He's right, if I care about Elena, and I do, I need to be there for her. It's all that matters.

I smile ''Give me a minute, I'll be right there. ''

I know Damon is smiling when he says ''Now you're talking like a Salvatore.''

I open my door and come into my room to grab some stuff. A few moments later, we're walking to his car.

''You have a 1967 Chevy Camaro? '' I ask, seeing his car.

He laughs ''I'm a cool man you know. ''

I laugh back '' Yeah right ''

We get in his car and he looks at me, like he's about to say something. But he doesn't.

''I've always wanted a brother you know.'' I try

He laughs ''Well now you have something even better. Me. ''

I roll my eyes and he's still laughing when he starts the engine. We're headed to Mystic Falls and I can't wait to hold Elena into my arms.

**Well that's it, I hope you liked it. Next chapter we'll see some more Stefan/Damon bonding, we'll meet Jenna and Jeremy, see a little Bonnie/Damon interaction and more importantly, some Stelena fluff ! **

**Thank you again for all your reviews, feel free to review this chapter, it helps me a lot. **

**Stay tuned!**


	8. All Or Nothing

**So here's Chapter 8!Thank you for all your lovely reviews on the last one. We'll see Damon's mother at some point in this story but not right now. We'll also get to see some Guiseppe! I hope you enjoy this chapter !**

Elena's POV

I'm grateful Bonnie offered to drive because I don't think I could have. I received a text from Damon telling me he was on his way and frankly I'm relieved. At least I'll have one Salvatore by my side.

''So, you and Damon? '' I ask Bonnie, trying to lighten the atmosphere

When I say his name she smiles, and it warms my heart.

''I don't know Elena. I never thought Damon and I could be something but somehow, when I'm with him I feel better. On the other hand, I'm worried about Katherine. I mean, Damon's been in love with her for so long, how can I be sure I'm not his rebound? ''

While she's talking, I see her smile fade. I wish I could tell her she shouldn't be worried, but I can't. It's Damon we're talking about, and even though I know him better than anyone else, I don't know what to think about this whole Bamon thing. I silently laugh about the nickname I've just given them. Fortunately, she doesn't notice.

''Bon, I wish I could tell you there's not danger going out with Damon, because there is. But you've been reasonable your whole life, why not jump into something crazy for once? Damon can be difficult, but when he cares about someone, he's ready to die for that person. Maybe you have to let your guard down Bonnie. ''

That's all I can think of saying, but it's the truth. Sometimes you have to go all or nothing.

* * *

Stefan's POV

We've been driving for 3 hours without saying a word, it's just too awkward. What do you tell your long lost brother? Damon stops to get some gas and I get out to go get something to eat. I grab two bottles of water and two sandwiches and come out. He's sitting on the front of the car.

''There he is. And he comes bearing gifts. '' He says.

I can't help put grin at his comment. ''Here, I grabbed a sandwich and some water for you. ''

He looks skeptic.

''Water? Really? Don't you know I only drink Bourbon? ''

''Bourbon? Really? Don't you know you're not supposed to drink alcohol when you're driving? '' I answer.

He smirks. ''Okay Mister Party Pooper. I'll have some water. Thank you. ''

I smile ''You're welcome. ''

We eat in silence and get in the car. He turns on the radio and a Depeche Mode song, Enjoy the Silence is playing.

''How ironic '' He says

He turns briefly to me before looking at the road again

''We're really going to do this ''let's talk about our feelings '' thing right now? '' He asks

I honestly don't know what to answer. I don't want to be uncomfortable but I know talking about Guiseppe will me feel that exact way. But on the other hand, I know talking about it is the only way we're going to makes things work.

''I just want to know what he's like. '' I say, and it's the truth. I want to know how my father acts.

His smirk disappears, and I'm worried I've upset him. ''Guiseppe is …. strange. He's cold and he expects a lot of people, sometimes too much. He can't express any of his feelings except anger and disappointment. He has been an incredibly successful business man and he knows it. ''

This isn't the description I expected, even if Elena sort of told me what he just did. I expected a good man, who would be a good father to the son he had chosen to raise.

''I'm sorry he disappointed you'' I finally say

He smirks ''Don't be. It's not your fault. After he left your mother, I think he spent his time wondering what could have been. But even if he left because you're mother was pregnant with you, it's not your fault, you didn't choose to be alive. ''

I'm happy to hear him say that. I'm happy that he's not angry at me.

''Now, we have a lot of miles to do, so let's stop this before we begin to cry and hug each other. '' he adds

I laugh. I like my brother already.

* * *

Elena's POV

We've just arrived to the hospital and it's really late, or really early in the morning. We walk to Jeremy's room. He still hasn't woken up. His eyes are closed and he's laying on his bed. The sight of him like this makes me weak. I have to lean against a wall to keep standing. I feel my knees break and I fall to the ground.

How didn't I see anything? I knew he was using when we were both in high school. He told me he had stopped and I believed him. How stupid of me! I should have known better, I should have been there for him. He his my little brother, he is my blood , the only family I have left with Jenna and I didn't manage to take care of him. I failed my own brother. There is no other word for what I am, a failure.

Fortunately, Bonnie is here. She's rubbing her hand on my hair and whispering that everything is going to be okay. I hope she's right. I wish I could have her optimism.

''Miss Gilbert? '' I hear a voice with a beautiful accent ask me if I am Miss Gilbert. I raise my head and see one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She's a tall woman with magnificent straight blond hair.

''Yes, it's me. I'm Jeremy's sister. '' I manage to answer

''I'm Rebekah Michaelson, I'm in medical school and they're making us work in a hospital setting so we can get a glimpse of our future job. I'm ''on call'' tonight and I'm the one in charge of your brother. '' She says, with a reassuring voice.

I get up and my voice is shaking when I ask ''How is he? ''

She puts a hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eyes ''He's going to be okay. His vitals are stable now, he's going to wake up anytime soon. This nightmare will soon be over. ''

I know she's not even a doctor but there's something about her... I trust her. I want to jump into her arms and thank her but I stop myself, I don't even know her.

''Thank you '' I say

She smiles ''You're very welcome. ''

She looks at Jeremy for a quick moment and adds ''I'd allow you to come in, but it's late and you should probably get home. I'll keep an eye on him and explain everything to him if he wakes up. ''

I nod and answer ''Okay, I'll be here as soon as possible. ''

Bonnie hugs me and manages to make me leave. ''Come on Elena, let's get you home.''

We get in the car and drive to my house. I'm excited to see Jenna, even though it's in such bad circumstances. But it's 4 in the morning, I can't wake her up. I'll leave a note in the kitchen saying I'm here.

We open the door and notice the lights are in. Before I can point it out, Jenna comes out of nowhere and hugs me. Of course she's not sleeping. I hug her back and everything feels better.

I'm finally home.

* * *

Damon's POV

We're at the hospital and it's 5 in the morning. We don't have anywhere to go. I should have gone with Elena, at least I could have gone to Jenna's and I would have had somewhere to sleep.

I can't believe I went to see Stefan to convince him to go with me. This is so not like me.

''We're sleeping in the car '' I announce

When I look at him, I know he's thinking the exact same thing as I am. How epic to come after Elena and then have no choice but to sleep in the car.

We both laugh at the same time.

''What a heroic gesture '' He says

I nod and answer ''Let's sleep, we have a long day ahead of us.''

He smiles ''We do. ''

And just like that, I fall asleep next to my brother. It feels so right that I actually feel like I've been robbed from a part of my childhood.

* * *

Elena's POV

When I wake up in my bed, it seems like high school all over again. I didn't pack a lot of things when I left for college, I wanted a fresh start and it began with a new wardrobe and new furniture. My old clothes are still hanging in my closet, my books are still on my shelves and I still have unfinished high school homework on my desk.

I look at the pictures of my parents, Jeremy and Jenna all over the room and I am reminded of my actual life. My parents are dead and Jeremy is in the hospital.

I get up and get dressed quickly before I enter the guest room to wake up Bonnie. But she's already downstairs talking to Jenna, she's a morning person and it doesn't surprise me that she's already up.

I walk down the stairs and see Jenna, Bonnie and Alaric drinking coffee.

''Hey everyone! ''

They all turn around and greet me. Jenna hands me a cup of coffee that I gladly accept.

''How is it to sleep in your old room? '' She asks

''Weird. But nice'' I answer , taking a sip of my coffee.

We make a little chit-chat for a few minutes before deciding it's time to go to the hospital.

We all climb in Alaric's SUV and head there.

When we get out of the car I catch the sight of a car which looks like Damon's. I smile at the thought of him and suddenly remember he's supposed to be here.

He's so sweet, he arrived even later than we did and didn't want to bother Jenna to ask if he could stay the night.

I come close to the car and I am shocked to see who's sitting next to Damon, sleeping. Stefan is here. The thing Damon had to take care of is Stefan. I love him for that but I have no idea how to react. I want to open the door and hug Stefan, but he told me he didn't want to be with me.

Instead, I knock against Damon's window.

He's so cute when he wakes up. He looks at who's knocking and when he sees it's me he jumps on his seat. He opens the window and with a sleepy voice, he says ''Hey Lena ''

''Hey Damon '' I answer

He opens the door, gets out of the car and hugs me. ''I'm sorry Lena, I wish there was something I can do''

I smile against his chest and pull away ''Everything's going to be okay, right? ''

He smiles back ''Everything's going to be okay. ''

In the meantime, Stefan has awaken and is standing there awkwardly, his hands in his jeans' pockets like he doesn't know what to do.

''I'll meet you inside '' Damon says, before walking to Bonnie, Jenna and Alaric. He kisses Bonnie's cheek and takes her hand, and when I see her smile, I can't help but smile too. I look back at Stefan and he has come closer than before.

''Elena I'm sorry '' is the first thing he says.

''Look Stefan, I get why you didn't want to come with me, you made it perfectly clear that you don't want to be with me. The only thing I don't get is why you came. '' I answer.

My answer comes out a little angrier than I'd like it to be. He comes closer and puts his hands on my hips. '' That's what you don't get Elena! I want to be with you! That's what I want the most. I know I've said the exact opposite yesterday, but... ''

I interrupt here, I can't play games right now. He's either all in or out of here.

''Stefan, I don't want to play games, not right now and not ever. You should leave. '' I finally say.

I turn around and run inside the hospital. I don't look back, otherwise I'd run into his arms. But I need him to decide if he's ready to be with me or if I'm just a fling.

I arrive in front of Jer's room and come in. He still hasn't woken up. Everyone is sitting around his bed, so I take a chair and join the little circle that has formed around my brother's bed.

* * *

Stefan's POV

When Elena walks away from me, and rushes into the hospital, I'm crushed. I understand her though. Yesterday I was telling her I didn't want to be near her, and today I'm here trying to convince her that I want the opposite.

Of course she doesn't believe me. How could she?

The only thing I can do is show her that I'm here, not because I feel like I have to, but because I want to.

I walk in the hospital and ask for Jeremy Gilbert's room. I go where the nurse told me to go and when I see Elena in the room, I decide to stay outside and wait for her to get out.

I sit on the floor and lean my back against the wall.

* * *

Elena's POV

Jer is still not waking up and I really need to eat. My stomach is making funny noises and each time Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie and Damon ask me if I want to go grab something to eat at the hospital cafeteria and each time I decline. I want to be there when Jeremy wakes up.

But I really need to eat, otherwise I think I might faint.

''I'm going to the cafeteria, I'll be back in a few minutes '' I say

They offer to go with me, but I want Jeremy to be surrounded by people he loves when he wakes up so I decline their offer.

I step out of the room and when I close the door, I see my very own Salvatore sitting on the floor.

''What are you still doing here? '' I ask, again, more angrily than I'd like.

''I was waiting for you to come out '' He answers, with that hopeful smile of his.

I sit on the floor next to him ''You didn't leave. ''

I put my head on his shoulder and I feel him smile ''I didn't leave. I won't leave. ''

He kisses the top of my head and when he takes my hand I don't pull away. He stayed even after I lashed out at him and it means the world to me.

My stomach makes one of these sexy noises I was talking about earlier and he laughs.

''Let's get you something to eat '' He says.

He gets up and helps me do the same without letting go of my hand. We are walking towards the cafeteria when I hear Rebekah Michaelson's voice say ''Stefan is that you? ''

Stefan looks at me before turning around to her.

''Rebekah? '' He asks, in disbelief

They know each other? Stefan knows Rebekah? I thought things were crazy already, apparently I was wrong. I stiffen when I see the both of them hugging each other like they haven't talked in years and it makes me jealous.

''Oh my god Stefan! I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you so much! '' She says, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

This spot is mine. She can't do that, Stefan is mine.

He hugs her even tighter and answers ''It's been two years Rebekah, I've missed you too. ''

Suddenly he pulls away and looks at me. ''Elena, this is Rebekah. Rebekah, this is Elena. ''

She answers before I get a chance to ''We know each other, I was checking on Jeremy ''

I nod.

He looks at me and acts like Rebekah didn't say anything ''Elena, you remember what I told you about Lexi right? That she was one of my closest friends ? ''

Of course I remember, I remember everything he has told me since we first met. Before I get a chance to answer,he speaks again.

''Well, Lexi was my best friend but she was 4 years older than me. The one I haven't told you about is Rebekah. We were inseparable. Until Junior year, but that's a long story ''

When he says ''Junior year '' , I swear I feel the both of them tense, and I know better than push the subject.

''Rebekah, this is my girlfriend Elena. '' He says, and this time I could swear he's smiling proudly. I can't get over the fact that I am indeed his girlfriend. It's just overwhelming.

She smiles ''I kind of saw that by the way you look at her Stef. ''

The moment she says that, I stop worrying about her and Stefan being a thing. She seems so genuinely happy for him that I can't be mad at her for being friends with him.

We all decide to have lunch at the cafeteria and Rebekah spends the whole lunch telling me embarrassing stories about Stefan's childhood.

When my phone starts to ring I panic. What if Jeremy had a problem? I can only pick up when I feel Stefan's hand on mine, comforting me.

''Hello? '' I ask with a shattering voice.

''Elena, it's Jenna! Jeremy is awake ! ''

I let out a small scream of joy ''I'll be right there! ''

I jump into Stefan's arms screaming ''He's awake Stefan! He's awake! ''

He laughs and hugs me back ''That's great Elena, let's go see him ''

We wave Rebekah goodbye ans run to Jeremy's room.

I open the door quickly, jump on his bed and hug him like I'm holding on to my life. I'm half crying and half laughing.

''Ouch Elena, that hurt. '' He painfully says.

I can't say anything, I don't know what to say. While I'm burying my face in his chest, I hear everyone leaving the room. I love them for giving me some privacy with my brother.

I lay next to him just like we used to when there was a storm and I'd come to sleep next to him because I was scared.

''How could you that Jeremy? Why didn't you call me? ''

He takes a deep breath before answering my questions '' I didn't do it on purpose Lena. I know I told you I had stopped, and I really did. But when you left me alone in that house, I couldn't resist the temptation, and I gave in. I didn't call you because I knew you were happy, and I didn't want to ruin that. But I don't blame you Elena, and neither should you. This is all my fault. Not yours. I'm sorry I'm such a mess. ''

Here it is, I'm crying now. ''I want you to promise me something Jer ''

He nods ''Anything ''

''If you ever feel alone, if you ever feel tempted, call me, or call someone, but don't try to deal with this on your own. I don't want you to think I think you're not strong, because you are, but as much as we'd all like you to, you can't do this alone. But me, and Jenna, and Alaric, and Damon and everybody else, we're going to help you pull through. '' I answer.

He nods again and puts his arm around me. ''I love you Elena''

''I love you too baby bro '' I reply

I figure everybody's been eavesdropping because they choose to come in at this very moment. Stefan's here too. I'm happy he didn't leave. I get up and hug him. Then, I take his hand and say ''Attention please ! For those of you who don't know him, this is Stefan, my boyfriend. ''

Jeremy looks astounded, and finally says ''We definitely have to skype more often ''

Jenna and I share a look and laugh. It's so good to finally have a normal conversation not involving drugs or death in this family.

Stefan doesn't let go of my hand this whole time.

* * *

Stefan's POV

After a few moments, Elena's family asks me some questions I'm glad to answer. I can't believe how easily they smile and laugh after having been through so much.

We've been talking for hours, and the caffeine I drank at lunch is slowly wearing off.

Jeremy looks at me and he knows I'm fighting hard not to fall asleep in front of my girlfriend's family. He smiles and gives me a way out.

''I'm really tired guys, I guess I'm going to sleep now. You should all go home and get some rest. I'd hate to keep you up when you are all obviously tired. ''

Everybody declines even if they look as tired as I do but he insists and we all finally give in. Elena, Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie and Damon hug Jeremy and I give him a handshake, not really knowing what to do.

We close the door and begin to walk out of the hospital.

''Were are you guys staying ? '' Jenna asks

Damon is quicker than I am to answer ''In my car, but we're going to find a hotel tonight. ''

Jenna looks shocked that we could even think of staying at a hotel ''Of course you're not, you're staying with us. ''

We try to decline but she's even more stubborn than Jeremy so we finally give in.

''Bonnie can sleep in Elena's room, and you two in the guest bedroom. It's no trouble really. ''

The two girls are seconding Jenna's words, so we accept. I get in Damon's car and we follow Jenna's to her house. When we come in, I can't explain it but I feel at home, and by looking at Damon, I know he's feeling the exact same way. Maybe it's the warm colors of the walls, maybe it's the cozy furniture, maybe it's all the family pictures on the wall, but this is the most welcoming house I've ever set foot in.

''Nice, right ? '' I hear Damon whisper next to me

I look at him and reply ''Way better than nice ''

We get our stuff to the guest bedroom and while all I want to do is fall asleep in the bed, I manage to go downstairs to say goodnight to everyone and thank Jenna and Alaric.

I hug Bonnie and put a soft kiss on Elena's lips then go back to my room. I take off my shoes, my shirt and pants and get in the bed. I fall asleep quickly, with Elena's angelic face on my mind.

But suddenly, I feel someone sneaking in the bed. It's not Damon, that's for sure. I open my eyes and I see Elena, smiling like a 3-year old, in front of me.

''What are you doing here? '' I whisper.

Her smile grows wider and I just want to kiss her right now

''Bonnie and I made a deal. '' She answers

She cuddles against my chest and my arms automatically wrap around her thin body. I inhale the intoxicating smell of her hair while she puts her head in the crook of my neck. This is perfect.

I kiss her hair and whisper ''Goodnight Elena ''

I feel her smile against my skin and it sends shivers to my whole body.

''Goodnight Stefan '' She answers

Now I can fall asleep, and before I even wake up, I know tomorrow morning will be great, because I'll have Elena by my side.

* * *

Elena's POV

I know I should be sleeping but I can't. Being against Stefan like this makes me incredibly nervous. I'm so relieved that Jeremy's okay, and it makes me happy to see that Stefan and everyone are getting along. Even Damon and Stefan.

I'm tired though, and I feel myself slipping into the darkness of the night . But it's alright, I have my very own Salvatore next to me.

After what seems like five minutes, I hear Damon's voice

''Rise and shine, sleepyhead ''

I look for Stefan but can't find him. Seeing my confusion, Damon answers my silent question.

''He's downstairs, making pancakes. ''

I smile, of course he his. He is the perfect gentleman after all.

I get up and stand in front of Damon.

''How did last night go? '' I ask

When I see him smirk, I punch him softly and he chuckles

''Elena, chill. We didn't do anything. I didn't want it to happen like that. ''

I'm too surprised to react. Damon Salvatore wants to wait?

''Please Elena, this is insulting. I'm not the playboy you think I am ''

I laugh at his comment and push him out of the room. I quickly get dressed and as I'm coming downstairs I stop at the sight in front of me.

Alaric is sitting in his chair reading a history book, while Damon is gently and quietly teasing Bonnie about her snoring. She replies by ignoring him. Jenna is pouring coffee into everyone's mug and Stefan is in the kitchen flipping pancakes. This feels so right. With Jeremy here, it would feel perfect.

When they see me, they all greet me warmly and I even get a small peck on the lips from Stefan. I sit down and listen to what everybody has to say. Stefan is sitting right next to me, his legs have grabbed mine under the table, and he's not letting go. Not that I would complain about it.

Even if all of us have been through dark times, listening to their light chit-chat makes me feel like we're one big family of broken people trying to put the pieces of their lives back together.

**That's it! I hope you liked it! I've included Rebekah because I love her, and we'll see some more Originals in this story. There's a lot more drama coming ahead, it wouldn't be Stelena otherwise. Please review and stay tuned ! xx**


	9. Underground Is My Home

**So this is Chapter 9, it's a little short and it's mostly Stelena, but don't worry we'll be seeing everyone again very soon! Thank you again for all of your reviews on my last chapter, it really brightens my day!**

Damon's POV

Sitting around a table with people being so warm and nice to each other, that's how I would have wanted my breakfasts to be like. Not alone with one of the maids, eating my cereals alone before my personal driver took me to my very elitist private school.

My father would go to work early in the morning and come home late at night, I hardly ever saw him. My mother would get up late and although we would have dinner together almost every evening, she wasn't really talking. That's what being successful real was, having children you can't take care of yourself, and having a wife who has been in depression for so long you can't even remember her smiling.

I was puzzled when I learned Stefan was my brother. But I was also overjoyed. I mean, my father lied to me my whole life, but in the end, Stefan's the one who suffered his mistakes. I really don't blame anything on Stefan. I'm happy I have a brother.

Bonnie put her hand on my knee and it feels great, more than great actually.

Is it so unbelievable that I'd like to wait before I do anything with Bonnie ?

Just having her cuddled next to me was enough. I never thought I'd like Bonnie but I do. When you see her for the first time you think that's she's nice and that's it. But once you get to know her a little better, you discover just how strong,beautiful,fierce and loyal she is.

The way she held me when I discovered Stefan was my brother, I can't explain how right it felt. I was a mess at this very moment, but somehow she knew exactly what to do to make me feel better.

I grab her hand and squeeze it. I don't know what we are exactly, but I know I like being with her.

* * *

Jenna's POV

It's so nice to see Elena smile and laugh this easily, and I know it's because of Stefan. The four young adults think they have fooled me and that I don't know who slept where, but let's face it, I was their age once, and I know all the tricks.

However, I'd rather not say anything and see them enjoying their time together. Life is too short to be angry at someone you love.

Besides, Jeremy's okay so everything is fine. Everything is going to be fine.

I am so angry at myself for not seeing anything. When my sister died, the only thing I had to take care of was Elena and Jeremy. I think I did pretty good with Elena I suppose, considering she's doing well in college and has found a great guy but how could I not see that Jeremy was using again? I thought the talk he had about Elena a few months back had calmed him, I was wrong. But it won't happen again, I will keep a very very very close eye on him this time.

''Let's go to the hospital '' I offer, seeing that everyone's finished with breakfast.

They all accept and help me wash the dishes. We all get ready and head to the hospital. When we arrive in Jeremy's room, Rebekah Michaelson is with him.

When Jeremy was admitted, she was the first person to reassure us and explain to us what was going on. I trust her.

''Hello everyone '' She says with her adorable English accent.

* * *

Elena's POV

Rebekah is here today, and I'm pleased to see her. She was so nice to me yesterday. I like her. But I still wonder why Stefan and Rebekah quickly changed subjects every time we got close to talking about Junior Year. I didn't want to upset Stefan so I didn't ask him more about it, but I definitely want to know more about what happened back then.

Rebekah tells us that Jeremy will be able to get out soon, in a few days probably, and she gives us the name of a psychiatrist who's apparently good with patients who have substance abuse problems.

We all thank her and with her charming voice she answers '' You're welcome. ''

When she gets out of the room, Stefan follows her and I can't stop myself from eavesdropping, even if I can hardly here anything, the door being closed. I hear them talk about somebody named Klaus, how Stefan thinks she didn't have to do what she did, and that he didn't blame anything on her.

Now I'm even more curious about what happened in Junior Year.

We stay in Jeremy's room for a few hours and talk about everything and nothing. Time flies because after what seems to have been just a few minutes, it's already time to go have lunch.

Everybody leaves except for me and Stefan, because we don't want Jeremy to stay alone. I really have to pee though, and get out of the room for a few minutes.

* * *

Stefan's POV

I'm overjoyed to see Rebekah, but her being here brings back a lot of dark memories and thoughts I'd rather keep buried in the back of my head. Junior Year was the worst year of my life, but I can't tell Elena about it, she wouldn't want to see me ever again and I can't live without her. I know it's a cheesy thing to say but it's the truth. Without Elena, I'm nothing.

I bring my chair next to Jeremy's bed when he says ''My sister really likes you, you know? You better not screw this up. ''

I smile '' I really like her too. I'll try not to screw things up. ''

He grins ''At least you aren't in the hospital because of an overdose. ''

When I hear his words, my smile fades. There is so much he doesn't know about me.

At this moment Elena comes in and I'm glad I didn't say anything back.

Before long, everybody's back in the room and it's our turn to have lunch.

We sit in the cafeteria and Rebekah joins us like we had planned. I'm very happy to see that they are getting along well. Rebekah is a great girl and she didn't deserve what life put her through. But when I see she's in medical school and that everything's okay for her now, I'm relieved.

Suddenly, Elena changes the topic of the conversation and asks ''What made you want to be a doctor? ''

Rebekah stiffens and answers ''I wanted to help people. Where I grew up, people had a lot of drug problems and they wouldn't accept any help. I thought that maybe if I was a doctor I could change that. ''

Elena smiles ''That's a great reason to be a doctor. So how did you, Lexi and Stefan become friends?''

There it is, the moment to tell her about Klaus. But I want to be the one to tell her.

''I used to be best friends with this guy named Klaus. We were like brothers. And Rebekah happens to be his sister, and she was best friends with Lexi. So as time went by, we kind of become very tight. '' I say

Rebekah looks at me, and I know she's surprised I didn't tell Elena about Klaus earlier, because he really was an important part of my life. Fortunately, she doesn't make any comment and adds

''When Lexi left for college, we all kind of drifted apart. ''

Elena nods and doesn't ask any other questions. I'm relieved but I know I'll have to tell her someday.

Rebekah leaves because she has to work and Elena comes sit on my lap. I wrap my arms around her wait and pull her closer. He hands are rubbing my hair. This moment of intimacy between the two of us and only the two of us is very welcome. I want to hold her for the rest of my life.

''I like Rebekah '' She whispers

The feeling of her soft breath on my cheek sends shivers to my entire body and I smile.

''Well I'm glad. '' I answer.

We stay a few minutes like this and then she gets up ''Let's go back''

I nod and grab the hand she's offering me. We walk through the hospital holding hands and it's the best feeling in the world.

We spend the next two days all sitting next to Jeremy's bed and sleeping at Jenna's. But Jenna doesn't want any of this mess to have a bad influence on our grades so she forces us to go.

We've decided to sleep at Jenna's house, then swing by the hospital in the morning to say bye to Jeremy, and then go home in Elena and Damon's cars.

For the fourth night in a row, Elena's sleeping next to me. I hear her inhale and exhale calmly. I don't know why, but I feel like right now is the best time to tell her about Klaus.

I pass my hand through her soft hair, put a small kiss on her cheek and whisper her name. She opens her eyes and says my name with a sleepy voice so sweet I want to hold her and never let go.

''Elena, I need to tell you something important. ''

She passes a hand on her face and when she grabs my hand with it,I know she's wide awake.

''I'm listening. '' She says.

I take a deep breath before beginning my story. I don't want to disappoint her but I know that what I'm going to tell her will do just that.

''It's about Klaus. I want to tell you some things about him. Like I said earlier, we were best friends. But in 10th grade, he started doing drugs. He wasn't using, he was selling. When Lexi, Rebekah and I discovered about it, we did everything we could to help him. He told us he had stopped but a few weeks after, I discovered he had lied. He was still dealing. ''

She squeezes my hand and at this very moment, I know I can trust her.

''I found him one night, on the playground where we used to play when we were kids. He was selling cocaine to a 14 year old. I got extremely mad at him but he would stay cool, telling me that it was no big deal.

I was having a bad night. I had tried to ask questions to my mother about my father but she wouldn't tell me anything. I wanted to forget the pain this whole situation was causing me. Klaus kept telling me that his drugs could help me do that so I gave in. ''

I feel Elena stiffen next to me. I look into her eyes but instead of seeing the disappointment I expected to see, I see concern and understanding. So I keep telling my story.

'' This is the first time I ever bought cocaine. I didn't tell anyone about it, I was too ashamed. Every night for weeks, I would come back for more. I began stealing my mother's money, and one day Lexi caught me with cocaine in my bag. She flushed it down the toilets and I was panicked, so I went back to Klaus and bought more than I ever had. When I came home, I took all of it at once. Next thing I now, I'm waking up in the hospital and Klaus and Rebekah are gone.''

Elena comes closer to me and puts her hand on my cheek. ''I'm sorry '' She says

At this moment I can't even describe how much I'm amazed by her. Elena is so caring, how did I get so lucky?

''Don't be. I'm okay now. '' I answer

''So this was what happened in junior year right ? This is why the four of us drifted apart? '' She asks

I nod ''Yes. Klaus decided it was time for him to leave, and Rebekah decided to come with him. They had other brothers and sisters, but Rebekah and Klaus were always the closest. ''

I kiss the top of her head and add ''Thank you for listening to me.''

She giggles and answers ''Always. ''

We are all tangled up in each other and I can't begin to tell you how right it feels to fall asleep right next to Elena.

* * *

Elena's POV

I'm happy that Stefan trusts me enough to confide in me like that. I always felt like there was something he was hiding from me. Not hiding from me, but avoiding to tall to me about. I can't blame him for not wanting to tell him, it must have been a horrible period in his life.

I want to kill that Klaus guy for hurting my Stefan, but at the same time I want to hug Lexi for standing by his side. I promise myself it's the first thing I'll do when I get home: Go to her coffee shop and hug Lexi.

I wake up and we quickly go to the hospital, we have a long ride ahead of us.

We spend a little time with Jeremy and everyone leaves to let me say goodbye alone to my brother.

I get into Jeremy's bed and hug him.

''You know, I really like Stefan. He's good for you. ''

I smile when he says that. Jeremy usually doesn't approve of a lot of people.

''I know. He makes me glad that I'm alive. '' I answer.

''I'm going to go now. But remember what I said okay? Don't be a stranger! ''

He laughs and releases me from his embrace. I get up and walk away. I stumble on Stefan saying goodbye to Rebekah.

''Don't be a stranger okay? '' He says

She answers by hugging him and when she notices that I'm here she hugs me too.

''Take good care of Stefan, he deserves to be treated right . '' She whispers in my ear.

''I will '' I whisper back.

We wave goodbye to Rebekah and get out of the hospital holding hands.

I hug Jenna and Alaric goodbye and they make me promise to skype more.

Bonnie decides to get into Damon's car while Stefan decides to go in mine. Perfect.

Damon and Bonnie have become very close over the past couple of days. They tease each other all the time but it's never mean. And I know that they will be there for each other in time of need.

Stefan offers to drive and I gladly accept. What a gentleman. We talk a little and listen to the sucky music on the radio. We laugh and while I'm looking at his gorgeous face singing some stupid song with all his heart, I realize something.

I'm insanely in love with Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

Stefan's POV

Sitting here with Elena next to me feels so right.

I'm happy she's not talking about what I told her last night.

We're not saying anything serious and I'm laughing like there's no tomorrow.

When I take my eyes off the road for a second to catch a glimpse of her smile and her gorgeous fac, I realize something.

I'm insanely in love with Elena Gilbert.

**So I hope that Klaus thing wasn't too much, I'm kind of planning to use that later in the story but I'm not telling you more about it because where would be the fun in that? **

**Please take the time to review my work, it really means a lot to me! **


	10. Cut The Plumb

Chapter 10

**Wow, chapter 10 already ! Thank you for still reading my story, you guys rock !**

Elena's POV

It's been a few weeks since we got back from Mystic Falls. I skype Jeremy regularly and he seems to be doing alright.

Damon and Bonnie are getting closer to each other day after day and although it seemed weird at the beginning, it's starting to feel perfectly normal to see them together making each other happy. Katherine didn't even fuss about it. Maybe she's growing up after all.

Things between Caroline and Matt are going smoothly and I'm glad.

I haven't told Stefan I love him yet. I want too but it seems to soon. We've been together for a little more than a month and I have never been happier. He makes me smile, he makes me laugh, he makes me feel alive.

With him I feel like I can talk about anything. He can make anything interesting.

But what pleases me the most is the fact that Damon and Stefan are getting along pretty well. It is still pretty awkward sometimes, but Damon never lashed out at Stefan for now.

I think they bring the best out of each other. Since they discovered they were brothers, both have changed. Damon is less unstable, and Stefan is a little less broody.

But sometimes it all seems too good to be true.

Stefan's POV

These past few weeks have been perfect. I mean, not perfect but pretty great.

Things are good with Elena. She's everything I could have ever hoped for. Seeing her eyes and her smile everyday brightens my whole world and I don't know what I would do without her.

This morning I have to see Damon. He woke me up early in the morning to tell me to meet her somewhere on the campus. He mentioned something about wanting to surprise Bonnie but I was so sleepy I didn't really catch what he says. Anyway, I have to get up and meet up with him.

As usual, I send a text to Elena to wish her a good day.

Things are going pretty good with Damon. I mean, they are a little weird sometimes, but how else could things be when you find your long lost brother?

He can be extremely obnoxious sometimes, and he often acts shallow, but as I have gotten to know him, I've discovered how interesting and insightful he is.

I get ready pretty quickly and go where I'm supposed to meet him. I sit on a bench and look at my watch. Damon is late. How surprising.

When he finally arrives -30minutes late- , I have become a little angry

''Finally '' I say

He smirks ''Chill Stefan, we have all day. ''

He really knows how to bother me. ''Maybe I don't have all day. '' I answer

He looks at me with a pitiful look ''Please Stefan, what else could you be doing today instead of helping your dear brother set up a surprise for Bonnie. ? ''

I decide not to answer his question. This is so not like him.

''Damon Salvatore, are you saying you're going to do something romantic? What does it mean'' I ask, teasing him.

He smirks again, and answers with a dramatic tone ''It means I'm changing Stefan, it means I'm evolving into a man capable of greatness. You'd better watch your back, I might have to go get a smart ass hair do of my own and steal your thunder. ''

I can't help but laugh when I hear that. He may be incredibly obnoxious, but he is also amazingly funny.

''Yeah right. Now what did you have in mind? '' I ask

Now he looks embarrassed.

''Damon Salvatore embarrassed, I never thought I'd see that day come'' I add.

''Oh shut up Stefan, I need your help okay? You're the one who likes to do romantic things. ''

''What happened to be too cool to ask for anyone's help? '' I ask

He smiles, and this time it's not a smirk ''This is different. You're my brother. ''

Elena's POV

I've gotten this little job as a waitress at Lexi's café and it's great. She's been very kind to me and put a lot of faith in me, even if I had never been a waitress before. For example today, she let me take care of the café on my own.

It's even nicer because Stefan comes here all the time, so I get to see a little more of him.

I'm pouring coffee into a customer's cup when I see someone entering the coffee shop. Someone I never thought I'd see again. Tyler Lockwood.

I freeze when he looks at me. I don't love him, I've never loved him, but he left me and somehow it hurt. He comes to talk to me but I don't want him too, so I walk behind the counter.

''Well, well, well. Look who's here. Elena Gilbert. '' He says, with that cocky voice of his.

''What do you want Tyler? '' I answer, trying to use a harsh tone.

''I got tired of wandering around, so I thought I'd come back to see you. ''

I can't help but laugh at what he just said. ''You're ridiculous, you know that? ''

He smirks ''Maybe. But you used to like me remember? ''

While he says that, he comes behind the counter, put's his hands on my hips. I can't help but shiver. But it's not lust at all. I shiver because the only hands I want on my hips are Stefan's.

I push him away from me and tell him to get out. He looks at me like I'm crazy, but one of the regular costumers stands up to escort him out of the coffee shop. When he's out of the room, I feel relieved.

I look at my watch and I'm happy to see that Stefan's supposed to meet me in 20 minutes. I can't wait to see him.

Stefan's POV

Damon let me go earlier than I thought he would. He has prepared something nice for Bonnie, I think she'll like it a lot.

Anyway, it was a nice brotherly moment.

I decide to surprise Elena and go see her at the café, but when I arrive in front of the door, I seer her with a man I've never seen before. He has his arms around her waist and his hands on her hips. He's whispering something in her ear and I see her shiver.

I see my Elena shiver in some random guy's arms.

I turn around immediately and walk away. I can't describe the anger running through me, I just know it's eating me alive. I know Elena wouldn't do something like that to me, I try to find a rational explanation to this whole situation, but I can't. All I see are those guy's hands all over my Elena.

I run to my dorm and the moment I walk through my door, I hear my phone ring. I look at the caller ID and I don't pick up. I can't talk to her right now.

Elena's POV

Stefan is an hour late and he's not picking up. This is not like him at all. The problem is, I can't leave my job right now, I promised Lexi everything would be okay.

I only have to wait two hours before I can close the shop. Then, I'll go to his room and see if he's there.

I can't start panicking, it would bring nothing good.

After what seems like an eternity, I can finally close the café. When I'm done, I practically run to his dorm. I have a feeling that something's up. I knock on his door like a crazy person and when he finally opens , I know something's wrong. He is angry at me.

''Stefan what's wrong? '' I ask, concerned

He looks at me like I've disappointed him and it breaks my heart.

''You know what's wrong Elena. '' He answers coldly.

Suddenly everything makes sense. He must have seen Tyler and me earlier and he thinks I'm cheating on him. How could he even think that?

He tries to close the door but I stop him.

''Stefan please, listen to me '' I plead

He stops trying to close the door and looks at me.

''Is this about Tyler? Did you see him with me at the café earlier? '' I ask, scared of what his answer will be.

''The guy that had his hands all over you? '' He asks back.

No. No. No. No. This can't be happening;

''Stefan, it's not what you think. '' I try, but he interrupts me

''Oh really Elena? Then enlighten me, because I know it's not like you, but I've been trying to find a rational explanation to the fact that you were shivering under his touch and I can't find any!''

I can't help but laugh at what he just said. When I look back at him he's even angrier than before.

''What's so funny Elena? '' He asks, and his icy tone makes me want to die right there.

I try to answer '' Stefan, how could you think I would do something like that to you? I wasn't shivering under his touch, I was shivering because you weren't the one holding me like he was. He's Tyler, my ex boyfriend, and I had no idea I'd come visit me today. He came on to me and I didn't have any time to react. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was cheating on you. You're the only one that I want. ''

When I start taking, my voice is shattered but as I keep talking, it becomes stronger and stronger.

Firmly, I repeat ''You're the only one that I want. ''

I can see he's letting his guard down and that I almost won this battle against Stefan's broody personality. But suddenly his face becomes angry again.

''And I'm supposed to believe all of this? Just like that? ''

I can't think of any other big speech to make, so I answer honestly ''yes''

He yells ''Why? ''

Now it's enough. I'm tired of him not trusting me. I'm going all in.

''Because I love you Stefan Salvatore ! '' I yell back

Stefan's POV

When she tells me she loves me, I don't know how to react. I think of closing the door, making a small victory dance, and then opening the door again. Elena loves me! The woman I love loves me back. That's the thing with Elena. Every moment we spend together seems to be the best of my life, until the next one. But I know this very moment will stay on the top of my list for a long time.

Elena loves me. She freaking loves me.

I decide to take action and I kiss her, like I've never kissed her before. I pull her into the room, close the door with my foot and pin her against the wall. Our kisses become more passionate, more ferocious.

I want to tell her I love her but I can't. We're in the heat of the moment and if I say that I love her, it will seem forced and I don't want that.

So I keep kissing her. I look into her eyes and I know she's ready.

God she's beautiful.

I help her take off her jacket and we toss our shoes on the floor. She giggles.

God I love her laugh.

I kiss every place of her body that is showing. I kiss her neck, her hair, her cheeks. I want to touch her everywhere.

I take off my jacket and help her take off her shirt. I take off mine and we keep kissing.

It's raw and it's passionate but at the same time it's the softest thing I've ever experienced.

This night is the night Elena Gilbert told me she loved me. This night is the night I made love to her for the first time. This night is a memory I will cherish my entire life.

Elena's POV

I thought falling asleep in Stefan's arms was the best feeling in the world. I was wrong.

When he didn't say he loved me back, I was surprised, but the way he kissed me made all my worries disappear. I wasn't a virgin, but out of all the sex I've had, the only one I remember is making love with Stefan.

It's a cheesy thing to say, but I forgot all my previous experiences when he started doing what I hope he'll do to me my entire life.

I feel incredibly alive right now. He's holding me in his arms and he's still asleep although the sun is already shining.

I feel him move next to me so I turn around. He's looking at me with these green eyes that I love so much. When he opens his mouth, he doesn't whisper ''Good morning '' or ''Last night was great''.

He whispers '' I love you too, Elena Gilbert '' and my heart melts.

Hearing Stefan tell me he loves me, this is the best feeling in the world.

**Again, this chapter is shorter, but I really didn't have a lot of time to write today. **

**I'm going away for two weeks and I probably won't have internet there. But I'll be taking my computer with me so I can keep writing a little and post a few new chapters as soon as I get back. I'm sorry to make you wait. **

**Thanks again for all your reviews, they really mean a lot to me. **

**I'll ''see you'' in two weeks !**


	11. Everybody's Changing

**Hey there, I'm back with a new chapter ! Sorry, but I couldn't write a lot during these last two weeks, but I managed to write this chapter, and I'm working right now on the following chapters so I can update soon. I hope you'll enjoy!**

Damon's POV

I'm glad Stefan helped me set up my surprise, I could never have set this whole thing up for Bonnie.

The first step was convincing Katherine not to be in her room that night and that seemed like one of the hardest things to do.

I was wrong. I thought that by seeing her, all the feelings I had for her would resurface instantly but they didn't. When I saw her, it just felt like I was seeing a good friend. And I think she thought the same thing about me. Surprisingly enough, when I told her what I wanted to do for Bonnie, she smiled widely and said she would agree to anything I wanted her to do.

I don't know how that happened, I mean, it's Katherine we're talking about, but I'm glad it did.

The next step was getting tons of flowers, and for that I needed Stefan's help. First of all, because he's good at this whole romantic stuff. Second of all, because I needed someone to help me carry all these flowers. And last but not least, I knew he wouldn't seriously make fun of me for trying to do something nice for the girl I like.

I don't know he managed to be so different from our father, even though I know Guiseppe would approve more of him than he would approve of me.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I don't know how me and Damon became something more than just Elena's friends who don't really like each other. He used to scare me because he's unpredictable, but now, I'm scared of him because he is the only one who could break me.

However, I've never felt so strong in my entire life. He makes me fiercer, braver, like a new version of me that I like better than the old one. I know I can stand up to him without taking the risk of losing him, and isn't that what any real relationship should be about?

I'm scared that he's going to leave me someday, and that I'll be so broken nobody will ever be able to fix me, but somehow I know he won't. Because when Damon Salvatore decides he cares about someone, he never lets go, and he would move mountains if he had do.

Today, when he called me and told me he had a surprise for me, my heart melted.

He told me to meet him at 7pm in front of the student center. I wanted to go by my room to change but Katherine wouldn't let me in. Ugh, I hate her sometimes. I had to borrow a dress from Caroline, and she wouldn't cut me any slack about how I needed to look hot for tonight. As if I wasn't aware of that.

Anyway, I'm waiting in front of the center and suddenly Damon arrives, wearing a tux.

I hope I didn't blush too much because he looked incredibly handsome in his suit.

''Hey! '' He said.

''Hey ! '' I answered, not really knowing what to answer.

''You're all dressed up, what's up? '' I finally added, teasing him a little.

He rolled his eyes and took my hand, sending shivers to my entire body.

''Chop chop Bonnie, we have a date to get to. '' He smirked.

He took me to dinner in a fancy restaurant and I had a great time, but I couldn't figure out why he seemed so nervous.

He offered to take me back to my dorm and said he wouldn't take no for an answer so I agreed. As if I was going to say no.

We were standing in front of my dorm room, and when I opened the door, I saw what seemed to be billions of flowers all across the room. I turned around and he had the most childish grin on his face.

''So you did all that so you could finally have sex with me? '' I ask, teasing him again

He smirks ''We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. ''

My entire body is burning with desire for him at this very moment, but I decide to keep teasing him: ''Damon Salvatore is a romantic. Who knew? ''

He comes closer to me and kisses me ''Now you do ''

I laugh out loud and answer ''Are you seriously quoting Gossip Girl right now. ''

He laughs back ''You asked for it. But seriously Bonnie, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. ''

I look at him like he's just said the most stupid thing in the world. ''Yeah right''

I grab his tie and pull him closer to me.

* * *

Damon's POV

I'm glad my surprise pleased Bonnie. It's really what I wanted, to make her happy.

I'm happy I've finally found a girl I'm fond of and whom I know won't try to hurt me.

I'm overjoyed because tonight, I get to make love to the girl I didn't even know I wanted, but who I don't want to walk out of my life. Ever.

* * *

Elena's POV

''Would you please stop standing here smiling like an idiot and do your job? ''

Lexi's voice wakes me up, I have to stop thinking about last time or I'll run to Stefan right away.

I'm serving coffee to impatient costumers when I hear Caroline's voice yelling my name.

''Elena! We have to talk right now! ''

I quickly finish taking orders for my tables and come talk to her. In the meantime, she started talking to Lexi about a new shop that opened in town, but when she sees me she suddenly stops.

''Elena, I saw Stefan this morning and he had the biggest grin ever on his face. He didn't even say hi back! I know what it means Lena, and I want details. Now!''

I can't help but laugh at what she just said. Caroline sees right through me for these things, it's unbelievable. When Lexi gets what Caroline is talking about, she turns to me with teasing eyes.

''You guys had sex right? '' She asks

I blush and answer ''Yes''

She laughs ''It explains a lot about your behavior today. ''

Caroline interrupts her ''Soooo? How was it? ''

I blush even more and manage to answer ''Great''

She jumps and hugs me ''I knew it! Lena, you guys look so great together. ''

I manage to thank her but I need to pull away for some air.

Lexi is smiling and she adds ''He's lucky to have you ''

Before I can answer, the door opens and Stefan enters. We all turn around to look at him. I hope he didn't hear anything, that would be really embarrassing.

''So, how is my favorite waitress doing? '' He asks

Lexi is quick to answer ''I'm great!''

He grabs me by the waist and answers ''I wasn't talking to you ''

I laugh while she pretends to be immensely offended. He kisses me and I say ''I'm way better now''

He grins and kisses me again. He lets go of me and asks

''What were you guys talking about? ''

I blush when Lexi answers ''Your stupid ass ''

He chuckles and hugs her even if she fights back ''Come on Lex, you can't be angry with me, I'm your best friend. ''

''Unfortunately ''She answers,trying to seem mean.

She seems to instantly regret it when he starts to tickle her. Watching them reminds me of Damon and me.

''Have any of you guys seen Damon today? '' I ask, suddenly worried

Stefan laughs so hard that he has to let go of Lexi. Caroline has a very playful grin on her face.

''What? '' I ask

''He had a date with Bonnie last night. I think it went pretty well, considering she decided to cancel our lunch today'' Caroline says

I must have a very surprised look on my face because they both burst into laughter.

* * *

Stefan's POV

My whole life all I ever wanted was a family. I love my mother and I am incredibly grateful for her, but what I always missed is having a family. Being friends with Rebekah, Klaus and Lexi almost gave that to me and then I lost almost all of them.

Spending time with Damon, laughing like this with Lexi, Caroline and Elena, all of this makes me feel like I'm a part of a true family. I have Elena to thank for a big part of that.

I kiss Elena goodbye, I have to get to class.

While I'm walking, I see Bonnie. I yell her name but she doesn't respond. She seems to be lost in her thoughts. I guess the date really did go well.

* * *

Elena's POV

When Bonnie walks into the coffee shop, she is glowing and Caroline and I can't stop smiling. We've never seen her so happy, she really is radiant.

Caroline asks for the details -what a surprise!- but I can't stand her to hear Bonnie talk about Damon in such an intimate way. He's a brother to me.

Besides, I'm having lunch with Katherine today.

* * *

Katherine's POV

I can't believe Elena's late. I'm always the one who's late. I mean, I want people to wait for me a little. Like it's a gift I'm giving them.

But right now Elena is late and I'm not liking it. I need to talk to her, I mean things aren't weird with Damon, which makes me feel weird. Very weird.

I don't like to ask for help, but with Elena it's different, because I know she will never use it against me.

I raise my head and see a handsome stranger reading Romeo and Juliet. Seriously? Romeo and Juliet? The guy must be 25 and he's reading Romeo and Juliet?

He raises his head and notices me looking at him. I don't know why but I lower my head. His glare is too intense.

''Have you read it? '' He asks, and his voice makes me feel special. He has a beautiful British accent that makes me shiver. I silently laugh at myself for being such a dork.

''Of course I have. It's a classic '' I answer, trying to be a little arrogant, but I don't know if I succeed.

He smiles ''It is. Did you like it? ''

''Actually I didn't. The writing is beautiful, but sacrificing everything for love? Doesn't sit well with me. ''

He laughs ''Is it so wrong to want more out of life? To look for true love and give up everything for it, what could be more worthy of your time? ''

I grin ''I think true love is overrated. ''

He smiles again and asks, very seriously this time ''Do you not believe in love? ''

I don't want to answer, so I ask something in return ''Do you believe in love? ''

He doesn't comment on my lack of reply and answers ''The contrary would be too sad for me to accept. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live? ''

His words shake me and I can't find anything to say. Me, speechless, that's something that happens very rarely. He checks his watch and turns to me

''I'm sorry but I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you. ''

I don't answer. I really don't know what to do. I'm Katherine Pierce, nothing impresses me, I impress people. How the hell did that guy manage to make me want to know him better?

I don't even notice that Elena has arrived. She calls my name a few times before I answer.

''What? '' I ask

She shrugs ''Nothing. You seemed a little absent, that's all. So, how are you? ''

''I'm doing fine. '' I answer

''How are things with Damon? '' She asks, with that innocent look of hers in her eyes.

I almost choke on my drink. This awkward non-awkwardness with Damon has obsessed me for days, and this hot stranger managed to make me forget about it.

''Fine, that's what's weird. '' I finally say

''Yeah, he didn't mention any weirdness between you two, and I wondered why that was, but I guess you're both just growing up. '' She answers

I frown but deep down I know she's right. I realized I had to stop stringing him along, and that I had to stop being so childish. How it happened I have no idea.

But I like being this new version of me. I feel more independent. Maybe I don't need men falling in love with me to feel good about myself.

* * *

Damon's POV

I'm waiting for Stefan outside of his classroom, and I'm getting impatient.

But I have to talk to him about something. I realized last night with Bonnie that I had to stop being selfish. I'm scared of what might happen, but I have to ask Stefan if he wants to meet our father. He is also his father after all.

''Hey '' He says, when he finally comes out.

''Finally, Stefan Salvatore has arrived '' I smirk

He laughs and adds ''What are you doing here?''

I become serious again ''I have to ask you something. ''

Seeing the change in my attitude, his smile disappears.

''What? '' He asks

''I know it's weird to offer you this right now, but I realized I had to.

Do you want to meet our father? ''

* * *

Stefan's POV

I can't believe what Damon just said. I couldn't bring myself to ask him if we could, because I didn't want to hurt him. But now he's offering, so what should I do?

''Only if it's okay with you '' I finally say

He makes a weird face, like he's surprised someone would care about how he feels. He puts his hand on my shoulder and we walk together.

He takes a deep breath and finally answers ''Come on Stef, let's go meet Daddy Salvatore. ''

**And voilà ! Thanks again for all your reviews and your kindness, it means the world to me !**


	12. Brothers

**Sorry for not updating as soon as I used to, but I'm really busy right now. Anyway, thank you for your continued support and your reviews. We get to meet Guiseppe in this chapter ! I hope you'll like it xx**

Stefan's POV

When Damon told me we were going to go meet our father, I didn't think he meant right away.

''Damon, I can't go right now. I have class tomorrow ! ''

He looks at me like I've just said the most stupid thing ever.

''Really Stefan? That's all you could come up with? ''

How can he be so convincing? I try to find another excuse but the true reason is I actually have a lot of work to do, and I know Elena has this tiny problem too, and I want her to be with me for that life-changing moment.

''I have a date with Elena tonight '' I lie

He smirks ''Liar, she told me you canceled it because you had too much work to do. I'm helping her with one of her essays tonight. ''

I laugh ''Okay, I'm out of excuses. But it's Thursday, and I don't have class tomorrow afternoon, so we can leave then! ''

He sighs and nods ''As you like. ''

He looks at his watch ''Not that I'm bored, but I'm late and I have to run. See you around Stef ''

I laugh and wave goodbye to him. I really hate that nickname he's given me.

What I didn't tell him was how nervous I am to meet my father. He gave me up before even knowing me, and Elena and Damon told me he wasn't one of the good ones. What if he still doesn't want anything to do with me?

* * *

Elena's POV

I'm sitting in my favorite spot in the library and waiting for Damon, who's late. As usual.

When he arrives, I can't resist my urge to tease him.

''How's my second favorite Salvatore doing? ''

He puts his hands on his heart like I've just staked him and roll his eyes.

''Lena, don't be so mean. I'm here to help you remember ?'' He answers, like he's talking to a three year-old .

I nod and we start working. The whole time he has his special smirk on his face, and I know him well enough to know that his mind isn't exactly on the work we're doing, but with what he and Bonnie were doing last night. Ew, I have to focus. I can't think about Damon like that or I will throw up.

''I asked Stefan if he wanted to meet Guiseppe '' He says, completely out of the blue.

I'm surprised by what he just told me. I never thought he would want Stefan to meet his father.

''He said he wanted to. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon. '' He adds

By the look in his eyes, I know he's wondering whether he should ask me to come with them or not.

''How did he seem to feel about all of this? '' I ask

''I really don't know Elena. You're the only one who can manage to read something on his broody face. '' He answers, on a pretty harsh tone.

This is Damon. He opens up very rarely, for a very short amount of time, and then he suddenly becomes distant again. I know that when he does that, there's nothing I can do to bring him back.

So we keep working, and I start worrying about Stefan.

* * *

Damon's POV

I'd rather have made Stefan agree to come with me right away. At least we would be in my father's office right now, and Guiseppe would finally know that he made the wrong choice between his two sons. There is no way I can compete with Stefan, and it would be best for everyone if they could all realize that once and for all and leave me alone.

Stefan is a great person, he is one of the few people I know I can trust, but I also know that if everyone had to choose between Stefan and me, they would choose him every time. And I can't even blame them, because in their shoes I would do the exact same thing.

I shouldn't have lashed out at Elena, she didn't deserve it and she was just being her true caring self. I want to apologize but it's just not my type.

''I'd ask you to come with us, but I don't know if Stefan would want me too. '' I add

I see her tense suddenly and realize what I just said

''I didn't mean it like that. But I know he knows you have a lot of work to catch up on and he didn't want to make you uncomfortable. ''

When I add this, I see her breath and I know she's relieved. I'm amazed by my own stupidity. I managed to say something really mean to my best friend when the last thing I want to do is hurt her.

We work for an hour and decide it's time to stop. We grab some coffee but I feel like she really wants to go and I think I know why.

''You want to go talk to Stefan right? '' I ask

She smiles and nods ''I do. Is that okay with you? ''

I have to laugh when she says that. I come closer and hug her.

''Lena, all I want for you is to be happy, and he makes you happy, so go ahead ''

I feel her smile against my chest and let her go. She kisses my cheek and waives goodbye.

* * *

Stefan's POV

When I see Elena at my door my heart jumps in my chest. I notice the look of concern she's wearing and I know she talked with Damon. Without saying anything, she hugs me and all the worrying I've done over the last few hours seem to fly away.

''I can come with you if you want me to. '' She finally says.

Before I can reply, I see Katherine rushing into my room and I am too shocked to even think about reacting.

''Elena, I've been running after you for hours! I talked with Pr Davis and he told me we were doing our big presentation in 3 days! ''She yells

I feel Elena stiffen in my arms. She told me about this big project she and Katherine had to do for one of their literature classes, and I could feel how important it was for her to do well.

''Lena, we have to get to work now if we want to have the slightest chance to do something acceptable. We need to go now! We don't have time for chit chat. '' She adds

* * *

Elena's POV

Of course something had to come between Stefan and me. I hate it that I can't come with him because of this stupid project.

''I'll be right there Kat, but can you please wait for me outside Stefan's room? '' I answer, on a pretty hard tone.

She rolls her eyes, whispers something about us being the cheesiest couple ever and gets out.

My head is against Stefan's perfect torso and I don't want to move, I'm perfectly happy where I am. I pull away to look him in the eyes.

''Stefan, you matter more to me than this project. If you want me by your side, that's exactly where I'll be.''

He smiles ''Maybe so, but what matters to me is you being happy with yourself, and it's not like you to ditch your work, so I know you'll end up regretting coming with me, whatever the outcome is. ''

I want to go with him more than anything, hold him in my arms and make his pain go away if things don't go well, but he's right. I can't not do this project, it will ruin my semester.

''Promise me you'll call me as soon as possible. '' I finally asnwer

He keeps smiling and kisses my nose ''I promise''

Painfully, I free myself from his warm embrace and after kissing him goodbye, I meet Katherine outside. Fortunately, he's going with Damon and not on his own.

* * *

''Chop chop little bro, we've got to go! ''

Damon's voice makes me want to kill him. I don't know how he did it, but he's sitting on my bed. I look at my alarm clock and see that it's 5am.

''Damon, what the hell? ''

I throw my pillow at him, he catches it and smirks.

''I want to be in New York early, so please, get up and let's go. I've got some coffee. I'll be waiting in the car downstairs. If you fall back to sleep, I will cut your hair and you won't have that edge ladies like about you ''

A second later he's out of there, and I'm tempted to fall right back to sleep, but I decide that what I don't want at 5 in the morning is Damon angry at me. I quickly get ready and come downstairs. He's in the car, looking at his phone, smirking. I get in the car, and as soon as I've closed the door he begins to drive.

''What were you looking at? '' I ask, trying to hide that I'm getting scared by how fast he's driving.

''A text from Bonnie '' He answers

''She's awake at 5 in the morning? '' I ask, surprised.

He laughs ''No Stefan, I was looking at a text she sent me last night. ''

It's my turn to laugh '' Now you really are turning into me ''

He rolls his eyes and turns the radio on.

Today is not going to be an ordinary day.

* * *

Damon's POV

When we arrive in New York, it's 10 am. We're in the parking beneath my father's office and I notice how nervous Stefan has become. He texted Elena a few times, and apparently Katherine is driving her crazy with that project. He's trying to hide that his hands are shaking, but I know better.

''We don't have to go if you don't feel like it '' I finally say

To be honest, I'm hoping that he'll ask me to get out of here. This situation is too overwhelming.

''No. I've wanted to know my father my whole life. I'm not backing down now. ''

When he answers, I'm both relieved and stressed. Relieved, because we're finally going to deal with this weird situation, and stressed because, let's face it, Guiseppe is going to love Stefan more than me the minute he walks into his office. I get myself together and get out of the car.

Stefan's walking next to me but we're not talking. We wait a minute for the elevator and I use my special key to get to the penthouse of the building, where my father works.

The elevator ride seems to last for hours.

After a short walk, we arrive in front of the elder Salvatore's office.

I look at Stefan and when he nods, I knock on the door. He yells ''Come in '' and when I see him, I wonder how I didn't notice that he looks just like Stefan when I first met my brother.

They have the same hair and more importantly, the same green eyes.

He greets me with a cold voice but I don't even answer. He's standing here in front of me, this man, who abandoned his own child. What kind of person does that?

I can't even look him in the eyes when I finally speak.

''Father, this is Stefan Zyman. I believe you know his mother. ''

* * *

Stefan's POV

Here I am, standing in front of my father, Guiseppe Salvatore. I knew Damon would do something like that and just confront him right away. I notice we have the same eyes, and I can see a shocked look on his face. He doesn't say anything for a little while, his eyes going from Damon to me, than from me to Damon, back and forth.

''So you are...'' He starts

Damon interrupts him ''The son you abandoned Father. Yes, that's him. ''

I'd like to be able to say something, to be angry at my father for leaving my mother and me, to yell at him, but all I can do is remain silent. My father is standing in front of me. My freaking father is standing right in front of me for God's sake!

He comes closer to me, like he's trying to find a resemblance between us, like he's making sure this is not a huge joke.

''Are you sure? '' He asks

Damon laughs ''Father, please. ''

Guiseppe doesn't react. He's standing here in front of me and he's not moving. Neither can I. All I want to do is go home and hug Elena. She's the only one that could make all this weirdness go away. I'm thankful that Damon is here, I could never have come here without him, and he's the one making the heavy atmosphere in the room acceptable.

''I'm sorry '' Guiseppe finally says, out of the blue.

At this moment, I want to hit him ? He's sorry? I want to scream at him, blame him, kill him maybe. I look quickly at Damon and I know he's feeling the same thing I am. I'm still frozen and I can't even answer.

''I'm sorry '' He repeats ''I should never have left. I should have find some way to make it work. I should have been responsible for my actions. I truly am sorry ''

His tone is calm, and I swear I can see guilt in his eyes. But this is not enough. He freaking gave me up before I was even born. He lied to his wife and son, he cheated on his wife and didn't give a damn about his mistress, and he expects that by apologizing he thinks everything's going to be okay? I look at Damon again, and again, I know he's thinking the same things I am.

All I can manage to say is ''Okay '' and my voice is more shaky than I'd like it to be.

Damon looks at me and somehow knows it's time for him to do something.

''I wanted to thank you for screwing this entire family up '' He says, and his icy blue eyes scare me.

''You ruined what wasn't even a real family to start with. You're the one always telling me I'm not good enough, but this? I would never in the world have done that. ''

Guiseppe looks down, and even in my anger I feel bad for him.

But Damon keeps talking ''You truly are pathetic. ''

My brother puts his hand on my shoulder and begins to drag me out of the room, where Guiseppe is still staring at the floor.

''I don't want anything do to with you anymore. '' He adds

He looks at me with a concerned look and adds, loud enough for our father to hear

''Come on brother, there's somewhere I want to take you ''

* * *

Elena's POV

When I see Stefan's name appear on my phone, my heart flutters. Seeing the change in my attitude, Katherine smirks and allows me to answer.

''Hey there'' I say

''Hi '' He answers

By the tone of his voice, I know he's not doing well.

''What happened ? '' I ask

He lets out a quiet laugh '' I don't know what I expected to happen. Damon told him who I was and he just apologized. Like it's going to make everything okay. ''

I don't know what to say, I really don't.

''I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do. ''

He laughs again, and this time it's not a sad laugh ''You're doing it right now. ''

I see Katherine getting impatient and I know it's time for me to hang up.

''I'm sorry Stefan, but I have to go. I'm glad you called. If anything happens, please call me. ''

When he thanks me for being here for him, I could swear he's smiling against his phone.

''I love you Elena ''

I'll never get used to him telling this to me.

''I love you too ''

**Sorry this chapter was a little short, I really wanted to update, and I have a lot to talk about in the next chapter. **

**I'll give you a little spoiler : We'll get to meet Damon's mother, we'll learn more about that stranger Katherine met, and we'll have a little Stefan/Guiseppe talk ! **

**Thanks again for being so nice to me, I love you all and please keep reviewing !**


	13. Butterflies

**Hey there, sorry for the long wait, I really didn't have any time at all to write. I wish I didn't have to make you wait so long between updates, I read fanfics too and I know how frustrating it is to wait for an update. Thanks again for all your reviews and your support !Anyway, here is Chapter 13, I hope you'll like it!**

Chapter 13

Damon's POV

I'm in the car, waiting for Stefan to come back. He went to call Elena and I can't blame him. This girl has a way of making you feel better just by the sound of her voice.  
When he comes back, he's smiling and I'm glad.

''So what did you think?'' I ask

''I don't know'' He replies, not really giving me any hint about how he's feeling.

''Was it how you expected it to be?'' I try

''I don't know how I expected it to be.''

I didn't know Stefan a few months ago, but now I do. And I know that when he's like this, there's nothing you can get out of him.  
I start driving and we get out of the parking. I drive for a few minutes in the streets of New York, the town I grew up in, less than an hour away from the brother I never knew I had. We stop in front of a townhouse and I see Stefan's eyes widen. Our house is pretty enormous for the city, and it is incredibly beautiful. From what Elena has told me of Stefan's small house in the suburbs, this must be a huge shock for him.

''You know, it's cool from outside, but take it from someone who lived here, it's not a house you feel welcome in''

I feel him relax a bit and get out. I see him take a deep breath like he's trying to calm himself down and he gets out too. I really want him to meet my mother.

Stefan's POV

As Damon looks for his keys, I take a closer look at the house. It really is beautiful. I know it's not his fault, but I'm jealous of Damon and the life he must have had in this very house. I know his mother didn't work, but mine was always working extra hours just so we could pay the rent ouf our tiny house.

He finally opens the door and we come in. He was right, I really don't feel at home here. When he closes the door, I feel colder. Unwanted.  
Damon walks towards a closed door and I follow him.

''This is the library. My mom will be there'' Damon says.

I notice how he uses the word ''mom'' instead of mother and I nod. I don't know if I'm ready to do this, but if it matters to Damon then it matters to me.  
He opens the door and I see a beautiful woman sitting in a chair. She has black hair just like Damon and her face is perfectly shaped. Her eyes are closed but when she hears us coming in she opens them. They are as blue as Damon's.  
She looks very tired and I feel like a sad vibe coming from her.  
Damon comes closer to her slowly and says ''Hi mom. This is...''

''Stefan Zyman'' She answers, before Damon gets a chance to finish his sentence.  
I'm confused and I can see Damon is too. We thought Guiseppe hadn't told her about me. Noticing our confusion, Damon's mother adds ''You have the same eyes than my husband''

Damon is too shocked to say anything, so I jump in.

''Do you know...about... Me? '' I ask carefully.

She laughs but her laugh doesn't warm up the atmosphere. I stiffen.

''Of course I do. My dear husband thinks I'm stupid, but I am not. I knew from the beginning he was cheating on me. I thought it was just a fling, that it would pass. I hired a private investigator to find out who the other woman was, and I learned about your mother. He suddenly stopped seeing her. And when in Central Park, I saw the woman my PI had taken pictures of with a little kid who had the same hair and the same eyes my husband has, I just knew. ''

As she talks, I see rage,confusion,sadness and desperation come across her face.

''Why didn't you say anything?'' Damon asks

She looks at him with a loving look ''I didn't want to hurt you or this family''

Damon takes another chair, pulls it closer to his mother, sits on it and takes her hand.

''I'm sorry '' He says

She rubs his hair with her free hand.

''Don't be. It's not your fault. ''

I'm paralyzed. I really don't know what to do. I'm the living proof of her husband's mistake. She must hate me.  
At this very moment, she looks at me, right in the eyes and I almost stumble under the intensity of her blue gaze.  
When she speaks, all the bitterness and the sadness I felt when I entered the room is gone.

''I'm sorry Stefan, for being so cold to you earlier. None of this is your fault. The only one we can blame is Guiseppe, and even blaming him won't do us any good. I understand that you're hurting, but if what you want a relationship with your father, I urge you to try and do so. In the meantime, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. I'm glad to see that Damon and you are getting along so well, he always wanted a brother.''

I nod. This isn't what I expected.

''Are you going to talk to Guiseppe?'' Damon asks

She lets out a small laugh ''We haven't talked in a very long time, and I don't even want to. He abandonned one of his children and didn't manage to love the other one properly. He's nothing like the man I fell in love with anymore. Tomorrow I'm leaving him.''

A few tears have rolled down her cheeks now, and she's squeezing Damon's hand like she needs him to agree with her decision.  
I look at Damon's face and he's smiling.

''I think it's what's best for you'' He finally says.

She kisses the top of his head ''Thank you''

She raises her head and asks ''How's Elena doing?''

I'm surprised by her question but then it hits me, she's Damon's best friend. She has met Guiseppe, so she must have met Damon's mother.

Damon smirks ''She's fine. She's dating Stefan ''

Damon's mother turns back to me.

''Really?'' She asks

''Really'' I answer, with a proud smile.

Damon laughs ''Look how proud he is ''

His mother laughs back and adds ''She's a great girl. You're a very lucky man to have her ''

I nod. She's completely right.

''How about you Damon?'' She suddenly asks

If I didn't know him I would have sworn he was blushing. I see a way to get pay back for all the times he embarassed me so I say ''He's going out with Bonnie Bennett''

His mother was smiling earlier, but I don't think her smile could be any wider now.

''She's an awesome girl'' I add

Wrong. Her smile could get wider, it just did.

''She is'' Damon adds

''I'm glad '' She answers.  
''I suppose you haven't eaten yet? I'll go make something for the two of you''

We try to protest but she's already gone. Damon is wearing is usual smirk when he asks me what I thought of her.

''She's nice. At first I was a bit scared by her reaction, but then, she was just incredibly nice to me, considering... Well, considering everything.''

He nods and answers ''I know. She's the only person in this family besides you that I can stand. ''

I smile. He called me family. He considers me like a part of this family. We've been getting closer everyday but this really is something.  
Damon's mother comes back from the kitchen with some snacks before I can answer.

''Thank you Mrs Salvatore'' I say

She smiles and puts her hand on my shoulder.

''Please sweetie, call me Elizabeth''

Elena's POV

Katherine is driving me mad. we have class today, and apparently,our presentation is due today.  
When we come into the classroom, she's really nervous. Suddenly she's not moving anymore, and I can guess why. In front of us is standing one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. He's not Stefan but still, I'm not blind, and I know a nice thing when I see it.  
I turn to Katherine but she's already in what I like to call ''Kattack mode''. She's smiling with that devilish smile of hers, biting her lip while one of her fingers is playing with her hair.  
We take our seats and a few minutes later the hot guy speaks.

''Hello everyone. I'm Elijah Michaelson, your new TA. ''

He turns his head in Kat and I's direction and judging by the huge smile they're both wearing, I could swear they already know each other.

-  
Damon's POV

We spent the whole day with my mother packing the things she wanted to take. Going through all this furniture made a lot of childhood memories come back, and I was happy to share them with my brother and my mother. At first I wanted my relationship with Stefan to work out because of Elena, but now I just want it to work because I don't know what I'd do without him.  
We packed a some clothes,some books and some travel souvenirs, and then we drove her to a nice hotel on Central Park. She said that while she loved the furniture home, it reminded her to much of her loneliness and bitterness these last years, and that she wanted a fresh start.  
It's late at night now, but I decide to call Bonnie. I want to hear her voice.

''Hey'' she says with a soft voice

''Hey'' I reply

''What's up? Is everything ok?''

I smile, she's so adorable ''Everything's fine, Stefan knows his father and my mother is finally divorcing him. I just wish you were here with me.''

She knows better than asking me for details right now. She knows I'll tell her everything about it when I get home. Right now I don't want to talk about this mess, and I'm glad she gets it.

''I think Kat is driving Elena insane with that project''

I smile and answer '' I think Kat could drive anyone insane''

I suddenly realize how awkward this is, talking about my ex with my current girlfriend. With a weird voice, she says ''I have to go. Good night Damon ''  
She hangs up before I can even answer.

Stefan's POV

I was a little hungry after today, so I decided to go grab something to eat. Guiseppe wasn't supposed to come home until tomorrow, so we decided we'd spend the night and then leave early in the morning.  
Bad move, because as I come out of the kitchen eating a bowl of cereals, I see Guiseppe taking is scarf off.

''Stefan, what are you doing here?'' He asks, surprised

''Damon invited me '' I answer

He doesnt know how to react.

''But maybe we should leave now'' I add

''Please don't'' He says, and his voice almost sounds pleading.

''Give me one reason I should stay with you. '' I say, but my voice isn't as steady as I want it to be

He comes closer to me but I walk a few steps back. He starts talking.

''I know that nothing I tell you will make what I've done to you okay. But you only have one life,and you only have one father. Why be bitter when we could be something great?''

He has won. I shouldn't say that but he did it, he just won me over. I always wanted a father,and here he is, asking me if he can be one to me. I'd like to be stronger and say no, but I'm a sucker for family.

I nod and say ''okay''

He lets out a huge sigh of what seems to be relief. ''You should go back to college tomorrow. But next weekend, come to New York and we'll have a chat ''

I nod again and go back to my room. I want to call Elena but it's late and I don't want to wake her up. I'll see her tomorrow, hold her, tell her how much I love her and everything will be fine for a little while.

As I walk into my room, I see Damon sitting on my bed. When I see the look he's giving me, I know he heard us.

''So you're letting him get to you this easily?'' He asks with a cold and harsh voice, like he's disappointed in me.

''He's my father. '' is the only thing I can manage to answer

He laughs '' I know. But let me tell you this : Guiseppe is bad news. One day or another, you're going to regret this decision. ''

I'm about to answer and defend myself when he gets up and puts a hand on my shoulder.

''Don't worry. I'll be there to pick up the pieces when that happens''

He smiles quickly and gets out of the room before I can say anything.

The next day we leave early to avoid running into Guiseppe, and in order to be back with our girls earlier than expected. I really want to tell Elena about all of this, I know I can trust her and the advice she'll give me.

This time, I'm the one driving, and Damon is singing along to some stupid song on the radio. We're not talking, but it feels right to be driving back to college together like this.

We stop at a little shop on the road to grab something to eat and put some fuel in the car, but we do it quickly. We have some people we really want to see.

Elena's POV

Our project went great. We worked hard on it and I think it paid off. At least Kat is giving me a break now. I expected her not to be able to shut up about how hot Elijah Michaelson is, but she didn't say anything. I know her well enough to understand that it means she really wants to get him.

We had lunch together and she didn't say a word about him, but she was smiling the whole time.

Anyway, I can't wait for Stefan to be here. I'm sorry it didn't go well with Guiseppe although let's face it, what happened is what could be expected. I just hope he doesn't blame himself for any of this. He is an amazing person, and I don't want someone like Guiseppe making him believe that he's not.

I'm in my room listening to some music when I hear a knock on the door. I turn down the volume, open the door and see my man standing in front of me.

''Hey there '' I say, trying to hide the huge smile on my face

''Hey there '' He answers, before suddenly taking me in his arms and gently laying me on the bed. He looks me right in the eyes, whispers ''I've missed you'' and kisses me like he hasn't seen me in months.

Let me tell you that I eagerly kiss him back. I've missed him just as much.

A few minutes after, he's sleeping right next to me, and I can't really be mad at him for it. He hasn't gotten much sleep these last few days.

It's funny how Stefan has become one of the most important parts of my life in such a short amount of time. He's been gone for what ? Two days ? And I've missed him like crazy.

I like how he's laying right besides me at that very moment. His head is on my stomach and one of his arms is holding me. Even if he's asleep, I feel protected.

He stays there for an hour or two while I get some reading done.

When he wakes up he asks '' How was your day ? ''

I smile ''Fine. My project went great ! Oh and we have a new TA !''

He laughs a little '' I'm glad it went great, I knew it would. Is the TA any good ? ''

It's my turn to laugh ''He's alright, but I think Katherine likes him a little. His name's Elijah Michaelson. ''

When I turn my face to look at him, I notice his body is frozen. ''Stefan what's wrong ? ''

All traces of laughter have disappeared from his face. Slowly, he answers ''Elijah is one of Klaus and Rebekkah's brothers ''

Damon's POV

I went straight to Bonnie's room only to find Katherine sitting on her bed. Right, they're roommates. I forgot about this. She's not her usual self, she seems a little lost.

''Are you okay ? '' I ask

Even if we're not dating anymore, if we ever were dating, she still means a lot to me, and I'd hate for her to get hurt.

She looks up to me with something I've rarel seen on her, an honest smile ''I don't know''

I sit next to her and take her hand ''Talk to Dr Salvatore''

She giggles and I'm instantly reminded of Elena. ''When you first realized you liked Bonnie, how did it feel ? ''

I'm a little puzzled by her question and she notices it. ''Sorry if it's weird for you to talk about this with you. '' She adds

I smirk, it should but it doesn't feel weird. I love Bonnie Bennett and that's all that matters.

''It felt strange, almost unnatural. It was a weird feeling. Like Bonnie had stabbed me from behind. ''

She laughs ''That's how you describe liking someone ? Getting stabbed ? ''

I laugh back '' No, of course not. I mean, I realized I liked her when I least expected myself to like someone. It was unexpected, it came out of nowhere but somehow it just made me unable to think properly about anything else. ''

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes ''I can't believe how much of a sappy romantic she's made you become. ''

I punch her softly in the arm and she giggles ''But seriously Damon, thanks for the talk''

''No problem '' I answer, hugging her slightly.

Of course, at this very moment, Bonnie comes into the room. She looks shocked and hurt, and before I can even react, she's out of the room. I run after her, yellinh her name, but she doesn't turn around. I finally catch up with her and grab her arm.

''Bonnie stop right there ! It's not what you think it is !''

She turns her face to give me a burning look ''Really Damon ? You weren't hugging your ex in my room ? After telling me she could drive anyone insane ? ''

I can't believe how insecure she is, so I laugh. Bad move, her stare gets even angrier.

''Bonnie, let me explain. I came to your room to talk to you. Katherine happened to be there, we talked and I felt she needed the hug. There's nothing romantic about any of it. It's not my fault if you two are roommates ! ''

I see her anger wearing off but I know she's still upset.

''My dear Bonnie Bennett. I love you and only you. You have nothing to be worried about ! ''

**And voilà, this chapter is over, I hope you liked it! Thank you for staying tuned, I really hope you're enjoying my story. Please review to tell me what you think! Lots of love dear readers ! xxx**

I try to take her into my arms but she pulls away.

''I'm dating one of the biggest playboys that ever walked on Earth. How is it supposed to make me feel ? '' She says, and I can sense worry in her voice.

''I don't know. What I do know is how I feel. How I feel is that if I wanted anything I'd take it. That's what I've always thought and done all my life. But it happens that I want you, and so I just haven't room for any other desires. ''

I see she has calmed down and this time, when I try to hug her, she doesn't pull away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there! Sorry I've been so absent recently, I've had a lot of things going on in my life, but hopefully I'll be able to publish more often now.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this update! Thanks for all of your reviews and etc, I love you ! **

Stefan's POV

I had spend the rest of the day and the night with Elena, and although it had been great, I couldn't stop thinking about Elijah. He was a big part of my life back then too.  
As usual, Elena listened to me and gave me a great advice. That I should go to him and talk to him. None of what happened back then was his fault. So here I am, walking to his office. As soon as I see his name written next to a wooden door, I know he's here. I can feel he's here. I knock on the door and hear his smooth voice tell me to come in. I slowly open the door, and when his eyes meet mine, his jaw drops.

''Stefan'' he says, getting up to hug me. ''it's been way too long''

I smile. It's only been a minute but I know he hasn't changed a bit since the last time I saw him.

''I know. How have you been doing?''

He sits back in his chair and I look around  
''Pretty well. I love my new TA position''  
The room decoration is so much like him. Lots of old books, beautiful modern paintings, eclectic and sophisticated at the same time.

''How are you?''

I automatically answer ''Fine.''  
I've always done that; never telling the truth if I actually don't feel fine. But thinking about it makes me realize that for once, because of Elena and Damon, I do feel fine.  
Elijah is putting some books on the shelves, so I help him.

'' I figure you want to know how Klaus is doing''

''No'' I answer, lying.

He looks at me with a knowing look and cracks a smile.

''Stefan. Please.''

I smile back and change my answer ''Yes.''

'' I don't hear from him very often , but he doesn't seem to be doing bad. He's in New York at the moment, he got into a nice college and decided that's where he wanted to spend the next 4 years. From what Rebekkah told me, he's doing pretty good. ''

I smile when he mentions Rebekkah. I really have to call her. I'm about to ask him some more questions - after all, Klaus was a brother to me for so long, and I don't even blame him for my overdose.- but I hear the door open and a familiar voice say  
'' Well, well, well''

I turn around and see Katherine, in sky high heels as usual. What is unusual is that she's wearing a pretty long coat, buttoned up to the top.  
She doesn't even apologize for intruding, she just adds '' Stefan, I think you have to leave. Now. ''

Wow. She is nice, but hell can she be rude. I look at Elijah, expecting him to say something, but his eyes are already lost in hers. Great.

'' Elijah, I'll see you later''

I ignore Katherine's smirk and Elijah's lack of answering and I exit.  
I have to go anyway, I'm having lunch with Lexi.

Elena's POV

''So you were really wearing nothing under that coat? '' I ask

Katherine smirks '' Yes''

I giggle ''It explains why you were late''

She smirks again ''Yes''

Katherine amazes me. Where she gets the guts to do this, I don't think I will ever know.

'' I ran into Stefan this morning by the way''

I look at her with a questioning look.

'' I threw him out of Elijah's office so I could perform my number. ''

I laugh, he must have been thrilled to be thrown out like that. But he went to talk to Elijah, that's great.  
I'm glad I'm having lunch with Kat, she really gets my mind off my problems, or rather, my problem, which is not knowing how to help Stefan.

''So are you and Elijah like a thing now?'' I ask

She laughs ''Elena, I thought you knew me better than that. I don't do relationships, never have and never will. Elijah is just giving me sex. Great sex''

I don't answer. I know all of that, she's one of my best friends! But when I see the look in her eyes when she says Elijah's name, I can't help but think that she's in far deeper than she thinks.

Stefan's POV

''What do you mean you talked to Elijah? Our Elijah? The one that drove us to our soccer practices and swimming lessons? The one that would buy us candies when we were sad? The one that would read us books?''

I can't help but smile when Lexi mentions all these memories. Me, Lexi and the Michaelsons. We just have so much history!

''Yes. I spoke to Elijah.''

Suddenly I see concern in her eyes.  
'' Please tell me you didn't ask about Klaus. ''

I lower my head and I can feel her looking at me angrily.

''Stefan... '' She whispers '' You can't keep doing this to yourself''

I raise my head and answer '' He was like a brother to me. ''

''I know, but it doesn't mean you should try so hard to reach out to him'' She says

''I'm not reaching out to him, I just want to know how he's doing. I cared about him and I still do. But clearly you don't understand. '' I say, angry.

When I see her tear up I instantly regret my words. I want to apologize but she speaks before I get a chance to.

''How do you think I feel about it? That night... It was a nightmare for me. Klaus, he was my best friend too! He left! Without even saying goodbye, and taking Rebekkah, who was a sister to me, with him! And I had to wait days for you to wake up! You, Stefan, the person I'd die for without any second thoughts! You're my best friend in the entire world, and I had to watch you inconscious in that hospital bed for days! I thought you'd never wake up! I thougt... ''

She doesn't finish her sentence because she's sobbing too hard. She gets up from her chair and tries to walk away but I'm quicker. The moment after, I'm holding her in my arms and whispering in her ear how sorry I am.  
This is all my fault. She lost two of the most important people in her life because I wasn't able to control myself. Lexi, the girl who didn't have any family except for us three. I did this to her, I broke her. And I'm still doing it.  
I look around, we were having lunch in her café. God, this girl, she really is something. After all of this, after never having had a home, she managed to create the most welcoming place on the entire planet.

''I understand why you need to know, I feel the same way. But please ne careful, I wouldn't survive seeing you get hurt again.'' She finally says

I kiss the top of her head and answer a simple ''Okay''.  
She pulls away and gets back to work while I finish my lunch.

-  
Elena's POV

When I open the door of the café to take my shift and see Stefan sitting at a table, my heart swells.  
I look at Lexi and she seems to have cried. I know better than to ask her about it though.  
I walk up behind Stefan and put my hands on his eyes.

''Guess who?'' I ask , with a playful voice.

I don't know how he does it, but he manages to grab my waist and make me sit on his laps.

''I don't know, but we'll have to be quick. I don't want my girlfried to know I've been kissing someone else'' he says, wearing that sweet smile of his.

He leans forward and kisses me softly. I'd like this kiss to last longer but I have to work so I pull away.

''Sorry, but I have to go'' I say

He growls, but after I kiss him one last time he lets me go. I quickly put my waitress uniform on and start working.  
I keep an eye on him though, he seems preoccupied and I guess it's because of Elijah. I can see him frown while he's reading. He's so beautiful, my Stefan.  
When Lexi catches me looking at him, she comes closer and says ''Take a break and go talk to him, he needs you right now.''

I give her a questionning look and she laughs.  
''Stefan is my best friend. I know him better than I know myself, and right now I can tell you that he needs the girl he loves.''

I smile when she says that. Stefan loves me. He freaking loves me! I nod and go sit next to Stefan. At first he doesn't notice I'm here, he's too busy reading. But he suddenly lifts his head up and smile at me.

''Did you go talk to Elijah?'' I ask. I don't bother to chit chat before asking him that, Stefan and I are honest with each other, we ask the questions we want answers to.

Stefan's POV

I feel my smile fade as she aks me this question.

''I did. '' I answer

She's waiting for me to continue, so I do it.  
''He told me Klaus is going to college in New York and that he's fine. I wanted to ask him more questions, but Katherine came into his office and I lost him at this moment.''

I suppress a laugh as I remember being thrown out of Elijah's office.  
I see her smile too, but before I can ask her about it, she's already answering.

''I know. I had lunch with Kat today''

Her smile tells me way mote than I need to know about what Katherine and Elijah did after I was gone.

''How did it feel?'' She suddenly asks  
''To get some news about Klaus after such a long time?''

Damm, this girl knows me too well.

''Weird. I've been trying to contact him for years and in a short amount of time I run into his sister and one of his brothers, learn that he's going to college not so far from here. That he's doing good. It makes me glad that he's doing good. He deserves to have a good life.''

As I expected, she has a doubtful look on her face.  
''After everything he's put you through, you still want him to have his happy ending?'' She asks.

''He was my best friend. I loved him like a brother. And when someone's family, you forgive. I've forgiven Klaus. All I want is my brother back.''

She squeezes my hand with hers, and the contact between our skin is enough to make my entire beig warm up.

She takes a deep breath and answers ''I get it. I feel the same way about Damon. He's unpredictable and sometimes incredibly mean, and I know he could hurt me, not physically but emotionally, in a really bad way. But somehow I know I'd forgive him, and that I'd just want him to be okay.''

That's not what i expected. I expected her to tell me again how stupid I was to try to reach out to Klaus.

''If you want to find him, I think you should. Worst case scenario, it will give you closure.''

She's right, she's absolutely right. My lovely and adorable Elena, what would I do without her?

I lean forward and give her a quick kiss. ''okay''

''Please. No PDA here. '' a voice says. I look up and see Damon. Of course he had to interrupt.

He takes a seat after kissing Elena on the top of her head.

''So, what were you guys talking about?''

I haven't told him about Klaus, Elena is the only one who knows. She quietly stands up and says ''I have to go, my break is over''

On her way to the counter, she leans forward and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, after whispering in my ear ''Tell him, he's your brother. ''

She's right. Damon is my brother. I trust him, he should know.

''I have to tell you something Damon. ''

Damon's POV

As Stefan tells me about that Klaus guy, about Rebekkah, about Elijah, about the overdose, I can feel my blood boiling in my veins, I'm going to explode. My little brother, I dare someone do that to him?

I'm angry at Klaus for the drugs, I'm angry at Guiseppe for giving Stefan a reason to accept drugs.

Still, I can see in Stefan's eyes forgiveness, and it makes me even angrier.

That guy, he really is a mess.

''So you have never heard of him since then?'' I ask, already knowing the answer

''No'' He answers

I smirk ''What a coward''

Stefan smiles but I can see that he's embarrassed.

''Elijah, the new guy, he's Klaus' brother. '' He suddenly says

I feel like I've just been punched in the stomach. I know Stefan, I know just by looking at him that he went to talk to him, that he asked questions about Klaus.

I just know it.

''Tell me you didn't.'' I say, angry.

He lowers his head a little when he answers ''I did''

I see Elena looking at us and I know she knows. I see that Stefan is looking at her too and suddenly he gets up.

''But you know what Damon? I don't really care about what any of you think of Klaus. If I want to find him, I have the right to try. If you can't support my decision or at least not say anything about it, then maybe we shouldn't be talking to each other at all. ''

I'm too surprised to do anything. Stefan doesn't snap at people, I do. Maybe he's more like me than I thought. I don't even have the time to react, he has already left. I turn my head and look at Elena, who is shaking her head in disbelief.

I know her, she's my best friend, I know she doesn't know how to help him and I realize that I don't either.

A few days later

Elena's POV

''Your school? Organizing a 1-year reunion dance ? This is weird!'' I tell Stefan.

I'm glad he called me after what happened with Damon that afternoon, I was a little worried about him. They haven't talked since, but a least he's still talking to me.

He told me that his high school is organizing a dance, and that when he called Rebekkah, she told him that Klaus would be there. Of course, he wants to go. I still can't decide if this is a good idea or not, but all I know is that I want to be there for him. Besides, I like the idea of seeing where he grew up again.

''Will you come with me? '' He asked me, with a shy voice.

No need to tell you what my answer was. Now I just need to find Damon, I have something to ask him.

Damon's POV

It's nice, laying here, my head resting on Bonnie's stomach. She's been rubbing her hand in my hair for a little less than an hour. The old Damon would have felt oppressed by this huge calm that radiates from her, but the new one just feels right where he belongs. I just wish things would be better with Stefan.

I told Bonnie about it, and she listened so carefully, it amazes me how she can do that. I never thought someone would actually want to listen to me someday.

''I can't believe Stefan'' I say, still a little angry at my little brother.

She laughs a little, and when I turn my head to look at her, she's smiling.

''Damon, sometimes those you love make bad decisions. All you can do is be there when everything else is gone. Besides, he's as stubborn as you are, so don't even think about trying to change his mind.''

At that exact moment, we hear a knock on Bonnie's door. As soon as she says ''Come in'', I see Elena almost running into the room.

''Damon!'' She yells

''Calm down Elena'' I answer

I know Bonnie is suppressing a laugh at the sight of our exchange.

''You have to go to a dance with Lexi''

I feel Bonnie stiffen when she says that, and I'm sort of happy she feels a little jealous. But I don't understand why Elena is asking me that. Fortunately, she's already answering my question.

''Stefan's high school is organizing a dance. Lexi and him both got an invitation. Klaus might be there. Stefan will want you to be there too.''

Now I get it. I feel Bonnie relax,and I squeeze her hand.

''I don't…'' I'm about to say that it's a bad idea, that they're wrong, but what Bonnie said comes back to my mind.

''Okay. I'll go''

Elena is smiling widely now. ''Okay. We're leaving tonight at 5pm. Wear a tux.''


End file.
